


Démon

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Demon!Mycroft, Demon!Sherlock, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller
Summary: Johna už nějakou dobu trápí velmi....zajímavé sny.





	1. Démon

_ Horké rty líbaly jeho krk. Velké mužské ruce hladily jeho tělo. Pavoučí prsty prozkoumávaly každý milimetr jeho kůže. _

_ ,,Jsi můj,” zašeptal mu někdo do ucha. _

_ ,,Kdo jsi?” _

_ ,,Říkej mi Sherlocku,” cizinec olízl jeho ucho a vsál lalůček do svých úst. _

_ ,,Sherlocku...Sherlocku, prosím!” _

_ Netoužil po ničem jiném, než aby se Sherlockovy ruce přesunuly tam, kde po nich tolik toužil. _

_ ,,Trpělivost, můj drahý, za chvíli tě pohltím. Až se tak stane, už nebude úniku. Budeš navždy můj. Nic tě ode mě nezachrání.” _

_ … _

John vytřeštil oči dokořán a prudce se posadil. Už zase ten stejný sen, který ho pronásledoval už celý měsíc. Měsíc se mu zdálo o tom tajemném cizinci, který se mu představil jako Sherlock.

,,Doprdele,” zanadával John a snažil se vzpamatovat ze svého snu.

Jeho kalhoty byly opět mokré a celé jeho tělo se lesklo kapičkami potu. Začínal být opravdu naštvaný, zásoba jeho prádla se poslední dobou rapidně zmenšovala a on musel častěji prát.

Navíc se od té doby pořádně nevyspal a začínal být až příliš mrzutý. Potřeboval se buď pořádně prospat, nebo se s někým vyspat. Velkým problémem ovšem bylo, že nikdo mu na to nepřišel dost atraktivní. Sherlock ho zkazil a Johna to vytáčelo víc a víc.

Znechuceně ze sebe odhodil přikrývku a vydal se do sprchy, aby se očistil. Proud studené vody bylo to jediné, co ho ráno dokázalo nakopnout, aby pak mohl celý den fungovat.

Po krátké sprše následovala snídaně, kterou co nejrychleji zhltnul, aby se mohl vydat do práce. Potřeboval dělat cokoli, hlavně aby se v myšlenkách nevracel ke svým snům.

…

John měl tušit, že dnem kdy se všechno podělá, bude Halloween. Vrátil se z práce a dal si teplou večeři. Pro jednou se vracel spokojený, dnes nastoupila nová sestra. Velmi atraktivní a jemu se podařilo s ní dohodnout rande, které ho zítra čekalo. 

S dobrou náladou si zalezl do postele a ještě s lepší usínal. Spánek mu ale nebyl dopřán.

…

_ ,,Johne.” _

_ Ruce mu začaly vyhrnovat tričko, snažil se jim vzpírat, ale tričko najednou zmizelo. Jeho tepláky se ocitly u jeho kotníků.  _

_ ,,Johne!” _

_ Teplé rty se přitiskly k jeho. Nedávaly, jen si braly tolik, kolik mohly. _

_ ,,Sherlocku,” uniklo z jeho rtů.  _

_ Aniž by si to uvědomil, pootevřel svá ústa a umožnil do nich vstup své noční můře.  _

_ ,,Prober se, Johne. Prober se. Dám ti to, po čem tolik toužíš.” _

_ Elegantní prsty ho sevřely tam, kde je nejvíc potřeboval. _

_ ,,Otevři oči a nech mě tě uchvátit. Už žádné hry, jen vášeň a milování.”  _

_ Znělo to příliš lákavě, nemohl odmítnout. _

_ … _

Začal opatrně otevírat oči. Čekal, že najde jen prázdnou ložnici. Místo toho se zděsil, když viděl, že jeho ruce jsou přivázané k pelesti postele a jeho tepláky se nachází u jeho kotníků. Nic z toho nebylo tak šokující jako červené oči, které na něj pobaveně hleděly. Sherlock na něm obkročmo seděl a culil se. 

,,Tohle není sen,” konstatoval zbytečně John.

,,To opravdu není,” zašklebil se Sherlock a ostrým nehtem přejel po Johnově bradavce. Z rány začala okamžitě téct krev. Naklonil se a dlouhým jazykem krev slíznul. 

John zasténal. Na první pohled by se mohlo zdát, že to bylo bolestí, ale opak byl pravdou. John si tohle užíval.

,,Řekni ano, přijmi mě jako svého druha a dám ti vše, po čem tak toužíš.”

,,Mám vše, co potřebuju,” odvětil John.

,,Vše co potřebuješ, ne co chceš. Znám tvé touhy, Johne Watsone, jsou tím, co mě k tobě táhne.”

,,Nemám touhy.”

,Oh, nelži. Každý člověk má touhy. Ty tvé jsou jiné, delikátní. Chci je naplnit a pak tě celého pozřít.”

John se otřásl, ne strachem, touhou.

,,Řekni ano, řekni, že mě chceš a dám ti vše. Svět ti bude klečet u nohou.”

,,Proč teď? Proč ses objevil teď?”

Sherlock ho prudce chytl pod bradou a donutil ho, aby se mu díval přímo do očí.

,,Nedám tě žádné pitomé huse. Nenechám tě v náručí nějaké ženské, která ani nebude vědět, jak tě pořádně uspokojit. Byla by to škoda.”

John zavřel oči a snažil se v klidu promyslet vše, co mu tu Sherlock říkal. Bylo to ale těžké, když Sherlock dával svou přítomnost tak najevo.

,,Co jsi vlastně zač?”

,,Démon,” odpověděl Sherlock bez jediného zaváhání. ,,Řekni mi ano a budeš navždy můj.”

,,Opustíš mě, až se mnou skončíš?”

,,Proč bych to dělal?”

,,Všichni mě opouští.”

,,Když říkám, že budeš navždy můj, platí to i obráceně. Nenechám tě dostat se z mých spárů. To ti garantuju.”

Johna nenapadl jediný argument, který by se dal použít. Byl tu člověk, no ehm démon, který měl o něj zájem a sliboval mu věčnost. Věděl, že to znělo až příliš dobře, ale byl zoufalý. Toužil po lásce a teď mu ji někdo nabízel. Nemohl odmítnou.  _ Nechtěl _ odmítnou.

,,A-ano.”

,,Hodný kluk, myslím že si nyní zasloužíš odměnu.”

Než si John uvědomil, co se děje, Sherlock ho pohltil do úst. John měl pocit, že mu brzy vysaje mozek, protože veškeré jeho sebe ovládání začalo mizet.

Nemohl si pomoc a začal prudce přirážet do jeho úst. Bylo to už tak dlouho, co na sobě cítil dotyk něčeho jiného než vlastní ruky.

Sherlock ho nijak nezastavoval, nechal si prudké zacházení líbit a dokonce začal Johna sát ještě urputněji.

,,Jestli nepřestaneš,” varoval udýchaně John.

Sherlock ho s obscénním mlasknutím pustil a nevinně zamrkal řasami.

,,Co? Máš strach, že se ti znovu nepostaví? Můžu tě ujistit, že jsem až příliš sexy na to, aby se něco takového stalo.”

,,Egoistický hajzle,” zanadával John, ale jeho pták už opět zmizel v Sherlockových ústech.

Sherlock na něj zamrkal a pustil se opět do práce. Za půl minuty dokázal John jen sténat. Byl úplně mimo, dokázal se vzpamatovat, až ho Sherlock opět pustil.

,,A teď něco jiného,” ušklíbl se démon a opět si nad Johna klekl.

Pomalu se na něj napíchl a John nemohl dělat nic jiného, než pozorovat, jak jeho penis mizí v démonově zadku. 

,,Jsem rád, že kromě velkých tužeb, máš i velké vybavení,” zamrkal Sherlock.

,,Pusť mé ruce.”

,,Proč bych měl?”

Sherlock se pomalu začal pohybovat a uspokojovat své touhy.

,,Chci se tě dotknout.”

,,Myslím, že se mi víc líbíš takhle.”

,,Sherlocku...prosím!”

,,Slib mi, že první věc, kterou zítra ráno uděláš, kromě toho že mě ošukáš ve sprše, bude, že zavoláš té blondýně a zrušíš vaši schůzku.”

,,Slibuju,” zasténal John a zaklonil hlavu dozadu.  

,,Tak hodný.” Sherlock přejel svými dlaněmi od Johnova krku přes bradavky až ke svým stehnům. ,,Dám ti to, co chceš. Jak jsem slíbil, tak i učiním.”

Rychlým pohybem rozřízl nehtem látku, kterou Johna připoutal k pelesti. John své dlaně okamžitě položil na Sherlockovy ladné boky a začal se pohybovat proti němu.

Postel pod nimi začala skřípat a vypadal, jako by měla každou chvíli pod nimi prasknout. Ani jeden jí nevěnovali pozornost. Šli si za svými cíly.

,,Sherlocku!” zakřičel John a naplnil Sherlockův zadek.

,,Johne,” vydechl slastí démon a spokojeně se zhroutil na člověka pod sebou. Přitulil se k němu a spokojeně přivřel oči.

Dlouhou chvíli jen tak leželi, než se John odvážil opět promluvit.

,,Opravdu se mnou zůstaneš navždy?”

,,Můžeš se spolehnout. Od teď se nemusíš bát ani smrti, ta nás taky nerozdělí.”

,,Jak to? Jsem jen člověk.”

,,Nejsi. Jsou v tobě démoní sliny. Už začala tvá proměna. Chybí už jen jedna věc.”

,,Jaká?”

,,Ztvrdit naše partnerství vázacím poutem, jakmile se tak stane, budeme navždy spojení. Pouto mezi námi nebude možné rozbít. Nebude cesty ven.”

,,Myslím, že žít s tebou navždy zvládnu,” pousmál se John a pohladil ho něžně po tváři.

,,Brzy to zjistíš.”

,,Už se nemůžu dočkat.”


	2. Bratr

John se nechtěl probudit. Bál se, že jakmile otevře oči, zjistí, že cel včerejší noc, byla jen pouhým snem. Když ale ucítil váhu na své hrudi, pootevřel své modré oči. Sherlock, jeho nádherný démon na něm spal a držel se ho přitom jako klíště.

Ač nerad, musel se vymotat z objetí svého nového milence, aby si mohl odskočit na záchod. Sherlock něco zamručel, ale neprobudil se, jen se zachumlal víc do přikrývky.

John mu s úsměvem věnoval polibek do kudrnatých vlasů a vesele zaplul do koupelny. Po rychlém ulevení na sebe hodil župan a odešel do kuchyně, aby jim připravil něco malého k snědku.

Nevěděl proč, ale byl příšerně hladový. Na druhou stranu měl ovšem energie na rozdávání. Byl v dobré náladě a připadal si, jako by mohl pohnout horami.

Vytáhl si z ledničky ingredience pro přípravu snídaně a pustil se do vaření. Spokojeně si při tom pobrukoval.

,,Jsi krásnější, když se usmíváš,“ ozvalo se za ním.

Překvapeně nadskočil a málem upustil vejce, které právě držel v ruce. Prudce se otočil a uviděl, jak se na něj usmívá jeho démon.

Sherlock se k němu v mžiku přiblížil, prsty ho chytl za bradu a velmi něžně políbil. John se zmohl na šťastné vzdychnutí, než kolem něj omotal své paže a přitáhl si ho k sobě co nejblíže to bylo možné.

,,Jak se cítíš?“ zeptal se Sherlock.

,,Mám energie na rozdávání, ale zároveň neuvěřitelný hlad.“

,,Není divu,“ uchechtl se. ,,Spal si dva dny.“

,,Co? To není možné.“

,,Ošukals mě v pátek večer. Nyní je neděle odpoledne.“

,,Blbost,“ zavrtěl John hlavou a podíval se na svůj mobil, který si zde v pátek zapomněl. Rychlý pohled na displej mu potvrdil Sherlockova slova. Byla neděle, tři hodiny odpoledne.

,,Tvé tělo se musí vyrovnat s proměnou, proto si spal tak dlouho. Bude ještě chvíli trvat, než se vše vyrovná. Jakmile se tak stane, budeš moc fungovat i celý týden bez spánku.“

John se lehce otřásl v Sherlockových pažích, ten si jej okamžitě přitáhl blíž a věnoval mu krátký polibek na krk.

,,Nemusíš mít strach. Budu v tom s tebou.“

,,Budu moc jít zítra do práce?“

,,Ano, jestli chceš. Byl bych radši, kdybys zůstal se mnou, ale nebudu tě tu držet.“

,,Chci jít,“ přikývl John rozhodně, než se zarazil ,,Co vlastně budeš dělat ty?“

,,Občas pracuju se Scotland Yardem, pomáhám jim s případy, se kterými si ti idioti neví rady.“

,,Ne všichni v Yardu jsou idioti!“ namítl John s myšlenkami na svého nejlepšího kamaráda Grega Lestradea.

,,Nemyslel jsem Lestradea. Ten je jeden z rozumných, občas.“

John protočil oči, než se natáhl pro jeden další polibek.

,,Dodělám snídani, no spíš oběd.“

,,Nenech se rušit, půjdu se zatím osprchovat,“ zamrkal Sherlock a s ladným houpání boků se přesunul do koupelny.

John za ním zůstal stát s otevřenou pusou.

,,Ty zmetku,“ zanadával a přivřel oči. Hluboce se nadechl, přes župan rukou přejel po svém rozkroku.

Poté co se aspoň trochu uklidnil se vrátil zpět k vaření, celou dobu měl ale zatnuté zuby a čekal na správný okamžik, kdy by mohl vzít Sherlocka zpět do své postele.

…

Sherlock nebyl zmetek, Sherlock byl hajzl, rozhodl John, když viděl, jak Sherlock vášnivě olizuje lžíci od jídla. Vydával stejné zvuky jako v ten osudný páteční večer. Moc dobře věděl, co to s Johnem dělalo, ne že by ho to zastavilo.

John byl tvrdý jak skála a i když byl hladový, jen těžko do sebe dával jídlo. Snažil se odolávat, ale nakonec podlehl. Kdo by taky dokázal Sherlockovi odolat?

,,Sherlocku,“ zasténal.

,,Copak, drahý?“ zamrkal svůdně Sherlock a olízl lžíci od začátku po konec.

John si zkousnul rty. Jeho zuby byly nyní ovšem ostřejší a ze rtu okamžitě začala téct krev. Sherlock se zarazil uprostřed pohybu a pustil lžíci na talíř. V okamžiku, kdy dopadla, se Sherlock objevil na Johnově klíně a otřel se o jeho vzrušení.

Sherlock okamžitě využil příležitosti a hluboce ho políbil. Zabořil obě ruce do Johnových krátkých vlasů a pevně je sevřel. Johnova krev se mísila v jejich slinách a Sherlocka to dohánělo k šílenství.

Jednou rukou rozvázal už tak uvolněný pásek Johnova županu a odhalil jeho tělo. Na nic nečekal a napíchl se na něj. John ho okamžitě chytl za boky a začal do něj přirážet.

,,Zbavuješ mě rozumu,“ zasténal Sherlockovi do ucha.

,,To bych měl říkat tobě. Nedokážeš si představit, jak dlouho jsem tě sledoval, jak dlouho jsem toužil tě polapit do svých spárů.“

,,Povedlo se ti to.“

John odhodil talíř ze stolu a na jeho místo položil Sherlocka. Drsně do něj přirážel a snažil se je oba uspokojit.

,,Až se spojíme, nic nás nerozdělí. Tohle budeme dělat do konce věků. Ty a já bok po boku.“

John do něj ještě několikrát přirazil a přivedl je oba k orgasmu. Unaveně se opřel o svého partnera a snažil se chytit dech.

Opatrně opustil Sherlockovo tělo a ohnul se pro svůj župan, aby ho mohl otřít.

,,Jsi v pořádku?“ zeptal se.

,,Jak bych nemohl? Pojď se mnou do postele, chci si tě užít, než mi zítra odejdeš do práce.“

,,S radostí, lásko.“

Jako by nevážil ani gram, vyzdvihl se John Sherlocka do náručí a odnášel si ho jako nejcennější poklad do své postele.

…

Bylo pondělí odpoledne a John odcházel z práce. Už se těšil domů, kde na něj čekal jeho partner. Zastavil se ještě na rychlý nákup v Tescu, aby koupil věci na dnešní večeři. Sherlock s ním chtěl probrat detaily kolem obřadu, který spoutá jejich životy.

S taškou plnou jídla vyrazil zpět domů. V půlce cesty ovšem zpozoroval, že ho pronásleduje černé BMW. Jednu ruku přesunul k pasu, kde schovával svou zbraň. Auto ho najednou předjelo a vystoupila krásná brunetka.

,,Doktor John Watson?“ zeptala se.

Pouze přikývl a pevněji sevřel zbraň.

,,Nastupte si, prosím.“

,,Proč bych měl?“

,,Můj šéf s vámi chce mluvit.“

,,Kdo je váš šéf?“

,,Nastupte si, prosím,“ zopakovala netrpělivě.

S povzdechem nakonec poslechl. Nastoupil a žena s ním. Absolutně ho ignorovala, věnovala se svém mobilu a její prsty hbitě běhaly po klávesnici.

,,Dozvím se konečně něco?“ zeptal se po pěti minutách.

,,Ne,“ dostalo se mu odpovědi.

Vzdal pokusy o další komunikaci a raději se připravoval na útok.

…

Trvalo dalších deset minut, než se z centra dostali do opuštěné budovy blízko Temže. Auto zastavilo a žena vystoupila. John ji beze slova následoval. V září světel stál muž oblečený do obleku, na první pohled velmi kvalitního, zřejmě dělaného na míru. Opíral se o deštník a vypadal velmi znuděně.

,,Posaďte se, prosím,“ řekl muž a poukázal špičkou deštníku na židli před ním.

,,Postojím,“ odpověděl John.

,,Slyšel jsem, že jste započal sexuální vztah s Sherlockem.“

,,Jak to sakra víte?“

,,Mám o něj strach,“ pokračoval Mycroft, aniž by Johnovi odpověděl. ,,Často dělá unáhlená a ne příliš rozumná rozhodnutí.“

,,Jak to sakra můžete vědět?!“

,,Je jen přirozené, že to vím. Jsem jeho bratr.“

,,Takže vy jste taky?“

,,Démon? Ano, jsem. Sherlock před časem oznámil našim rodičům, že našel člověka, s kterým by chtěl uzavřít vázací pouto. Nechci, aby se spálil. Jaké jsou vaše úmysly s mým bratrem?“

,,Očividně dobré, jinak bych si s ním nezačal.“

,,Och, opravdu? Ještě než vás můj bratr konfrontoval, měl jste domluvené rande s jednou z vašich kolegyň.“

,,Přesně, předtím než jsem potkal Sherlocka. Teď nemám v úmyslu ho pustit.“

,,Tohle není vtipné, doktore Watsone.“

,,Nežertuju, chci Sherlocka, on chce mě. Jsme spolu šťastní.“

,,Znáte se necelých 48 hodin. Už vás stačil skoro přeměnit v démona a nyní se chce s vámi svázat, na věčnost.“

,,Romantické, ne?“

,,Dám vám 30 tisíc liber, pokud ho opustíte.“

,,Myslíte si, že chci peníze? Chci Sherlocka.“

Sherlockův bratr chtěl něco namítnout, ale za Johnem se objevil samotný Sherlock a majetnicky ho objal kolem pasu.

,,Mycrofte!“ zavrčel naštvaně. ,,Zase strkáš svůj dlouhý nos tam, kam nemáš?“

,,Jen se tě snažím chránit,“ odpověděl Mycroft.

,,Já tvou pomoc nepotřebuju, vím, co je John za člověka. Kdybych si nebyl jistý svým výběrem, nechtěl bych se s ním svázat.“

,,Sherlocku, klid. Je jen přirozené, že má o tebe strach,“ snažil se John uklidnit svého milence.

,,Johne!“ zaúpěl Sherlock otráveně.

,,Chtěl jste mi říct ještě něco, nebo můžeme jít domů? Chceme si uvařit večeři.“

,,Můj řidič vás zaveze domů,“ přikývl Mycroft.

Sherlock se na něj ale ušklíbl a v mžiku byl i s Johnem pryč.

,,To se vám moc nepovedlo, pane.“

,,To ne,“ povzdychl si Mycroft. ,,Přivez mi Gregoryho. Potřebuju poklidný večer.“

,,Jak si přejete, pane,“ přikývla Anthea a nastoupila si do auta.

Jakmile bylo auto z dosahu, Mycroft zmizel také. Jediným důkazem o tom, že tato konverzace kdy proběhla, byla kovová židle, která tu zůstala.


	3. Bolest

Sotva se objevili zpět ve svém bytě, Sherlock začal nadávat na svého bratra. 

,,Idiot! Kretén! Zase se stará, o co nemá!”

Měl vztekem zrudlé tváře a vypadal jako by měl každou chvíli někoho zabít. John ho raději objal kolem pasu a zabořil hlavu do jeho hrudi. 

,,Uklidni se, lásko,” šeptal konejšivě. ,,Má jen o tebe strach.”

,,Unesl tě! Já mu taky neunáším Lestradea!”

,,Co s tím má Greg společného?” 

,,Chrápe s ním,” odfrkl znechuceně Sherlock.

,,Cože?!” vykřikl John překvapeně.

,,On ti to neřekl? Myslel jsem, že jste nejlepší kamarádi.”

,,Myslel jsem si, že má novou známost, ale neptal jsem se koho.”

,,Proč?”

,,Za prvé se to nedělá, dokud to není vážné. Za druhé, i kdyby mi to řekl, stejně bych nevěděl, že je to tvůj bratr. Neznal jsem tě.”

,,Taky fakt.”

,,Pojďme si udělat pěkný večer, ano? Nenech svého bratra, aby nám to zkazil,” zašeptal John se rty přitisknutými k Sherlockovým.

,,Dobře,” povzdechl si Sherlock a poslušně následoval Johna do kuchyně. Sedl si ke stolu a rychle vyťukal na mobilu esemesku, než svou pozornost opět přesunul na svého milence. Aniž by si to uvědomil, na jeho tváři se usídlil zlomyslný úšklebek.

,,Proč mám takový pocit, že jsi právě napsal Gregovi.”

Sherlock překvapeně vzhlédl.

,,Dobrá intuice,” přikývl a vstal, aby mohl Johna políbit.

…

_ Mycroft unesl Johna! Srovnej si ho. SH _

_ Mimochodem byl to on, kdo anonymně nahlásil tvé poslední dva vrahy. SH _

_ M je na cestě k tobě. Nepohodl se se S. A _

 

Greg si unaveně promnul oči. Zatracení Holmesové ho stáli veškeré síly. Nikdy nevěděl, proč si vlastně začal s démonem, který měl šíleného bratra. Nyní bylo už ale pozdě na to, aby něco řešil. Už před pěti lety se nechal s Mycroft svázat vázacím poutem. Byli navždy nerozlučně spojení.

Rychle dopsal hlášení, které už mu týden leželo na stole, věděl, že už se k němu dnes nedostane. Sotva dopsal poslední větu, vešel do jeho kanceláře Mycroft. Vypadal jako by ho přejel vlak (jménem Sherlock). Zhroutil se na pohovku jako pytel brambor a skoro se ani na Grega nepodíval.

Greg odložil papíry stranou a vstal, aby se mohl věnovat svému partnerovi. Přisedl si k němu a nechal, aby se mu stulil na hrudi.

,,Co se stalo?” zeptal se a pohladil ho po krátkých vlasech.

,,Měl jsem špatný den,” odpověděl Mycroft.

,,Spíš malou hádku se Sherlockem.”

,,Kdo ti psal? Anthea nebo Sherlock?”

,,Oba a ne, Antheu nevyhodíš. Bůh ví, že je jediná žena na celém světě, která je dost schopná na to, aby byla tvou asistentkou.”

Mycroft naštvaně zamručel, ale donutil tím Grega jen k úsměvu. 

,,Můj bratr je tak nezodpovědný. Chce si vzít muže, kterého zná necelé tři dny.”

,,Já vím, ptal se mě na Johna.”

Mycroft na něj překvapeně pohlédl, ale dostal jen polibek na čelo.

,,John je můj kamarád. Známe se už dvacet let. Je to zodpovědný, loajální muž. Upřímně si myslím, že je pro Sherlocka skvělou volbou. Dokáže se o něj postarat a nezradí ho.”

,,Ale Sherlock na to jde moc rychle!”

,,Sledoval Johna dva měsíce.”

,,Ale mluvil s ním dva dny!”

,,Mycey, Sherlock už je dost zodpovědný na to, aby se rozhodl, co chce. Já ho v jeho rozhodnutí podpořím. I tví rodiče s tím souhlasí a moc dobře víš, že tvá maminka si neoblíbí jen tak někoho.”

Mycroft si opět povzdechl.

,,Nechci, aby skončil zraněný. Jak jednou projdou obřadem, nebude cesty zpět.”

,,Já vím, sám jsi se bál, když jsme spolu začínali. Někdy prostě musíš riskovat.”

Mycroft zmlknul díval se na jejich ruce, které byly spojené. Hrál si s jejich prsty. Byl ztracený v myšlenkách, ale Greg ho nechal.

,,Měl bych se asi omluvit,” promluvil po dlouhé chvíli.

,,Bylo by to pěkné,” přikývl Greg a usmál se na něj. ,,Miluju tě.”

,,Já tebe taky.”

,,Pojďme domů. Chci, aby ses zase usmíval.”

Mycroft přikývl a nechal se Gregem odvést do garáží, kde na ně čekalo jeho auto.

…

Sherlock do sebe spokojeně ládoval večeři. Cítil se už mnohem lépe, veškerá zlost z něj odpadla. Navíc John se na něj spokojeně usmíval, což znamenalo veliké šance na milování. Život nemohl být lepší. Pak mu ale zapípal mobil.

Otráveně ho vyndal z kapsy a podíval se, kdo to otravuje.

 

_ Omlouvám se za Mycrofta. Uklidnil jsem ho a snad brzy Johna přijme. Tak cukrujte hrdličky ;) GL _

 

,,Kdo píše?” zeptal se John. 

,,Lestrade, podařilo se mu uklidnit mého bratra. Někdy mě děsí, jak moc ho má omotaného kolem prstu.”

John se jen usmál. Nechtěl Sherlockovi říkat, že je stejný jako jeho bratr. Kdyby mu poručil, aby skočil z okna, byl si jistý, že by to Sherlock udělal.

,,Jak se vlastně ti dva potkali?” zeptal se na otázku, která mu celé odpoledne vrtala hlavou.

,,Mycroft ho zahlédl na nějakém plese. Lestrade tehdy doprovázel svého nadřízeného. Mycroft se do něj zamiloval a dělal mu to samé, co já tobě.”

,,Chodil mu do snů a snažil se ho zabít sexem?”

,,U něho je to nechutný!” ohradil se Sherlock. ,,Ale ano. Problémem byl ovšem Mycroft samotný. Snažil se kontrolovat Lestradeův život. Lestrade to nevydržel a dal mu ultimátum, buď mu dá svobodu, nebo ho opustí. Mycroft o něj málem třikrát přišel. Nemáš nejmenší tušení, jak moc se můj bratr změnil.”

,,To láska dělá,” přikývl John, než mu něco došlo. ,,Bojíš se, že se tě taky pokusím změnit?”

,,Mám spíš strach, že tě odežene má povaha. Ještě nevíš, čeho všeho jsem schopen.”

,,Proto tolik spěcháš s tím obřadem? Bojíš se, že když zjistím, jaký opravdu jsi, uteču?”

,,Nejsem dobrý člověk, Johne,” zavrtěl Sherlock hlavou a položil příbor na talíř. Přešla ho všechna chuť k jídlu.

,,Ne, nejsi člověk, ale jsi rozhodně lepší než většina lidí tam venku,” zašeptal John a něžně vzal jeho ruku do své. ,,Dej mi šanci tě pořádně poznat.” 

,,Nechci přijít o to nejcennější, co jsem kdy měl.”

,,Neopustím tě, slibuju. Chci tě tak moc, jako ty mě. Ukaž mi, jaký opravdu jsi.”

,,Některá přání by se neměla vyplnit.” 

,,Ale některá ano. Navíc už jsem stejně démon. Nemám co ztratit, jsem jen tvůj.” 

,,Přesunu náš obřad ještě o měsíc,” rozhodl nakonec Sherlock.

,,Budeme mít víc času vše naplánovat,” uklidňoval ho John. ,,Navíc chci poznat tvé rodiče a udobřit si tvého bratra.”

Sherlock přikývl, ale vypadal hodně sklesle. John vstal od stolu a vzal ho za obě ruky do své ložnice. Lehl si na postel a stáhnul Sherlocka na sebe. Sherlock se na něj překvapeně podíval. Vypadal tak nevinně.

,,Chci tě, pomiluj mě,” řekl mu.

,,Johne.”

,,Poznáváme se, pamatuješ?” 

Sherlock je nejistě oba svlékl. Na to jaký byl vždycky dravý se dneska choval jako panic. 

,,Budu tady, teď i navždy, slibuju,” šeptal mu John do ucha a objal ho všemi končetinami. Chtěl, aby Sherlock cítil jeho přítomnost. Chtěl, aby věděl, že mu neuteče. Chtěl, aby věděl, že je navždy jeho.

…

Mycroft si nemohl pomoc. Každou noc musel aspoň čtvrt hodiny sledovat Gregoryho spící tvář. Vždycky přemítal nad tím, jak velké má štěstí, že i přese všechno s ním Gregory zůstal a stále ho miloval. 

Něžně ho hladil po tváři a dával si pozor, aby ho nevzbudil. Démoní spánek byl velmi lehký a Gregory se mohl kdykoli vzbudit.

,,Jsi tak nádherný, můj drahý,” uniklo mu samovolně ze rtů.

,,Ty také, lásko,” oplatil mu Greg a otevřel oči. 

Mycroft zčervenal a sklopil oči dolů. Gregory mu ovšem prsty zvedl bradu a donutil ho dívat se mu do očí.

,,Miluju tě, Mycrofte.”

,,A já tebe, Gregory.”

Stálo je to hodně bolesti, než se dostali do jejich nynější pozice, ale stálo to za to. Ještě nikdy nebyli tak šťastní jako teď.


	4. Odpuštění

Uběhl týden od doby, kdy ho unesl starší Holmes. Řečeno upřímně, John nebyl tímto únosem naštvaný. Chápal, že má Mycroft pouze strach o svého mladšího bratra, který občas dokáže být šílený. Spíš by měl Mycroftovi poděkovat, sblížilo ho to se Sherlockem ještě více, zvláště protože na povrch vypluly Sherlockovy obavy. John se je snažil co nejvíce potlačovat, zatím nevěděl jestli úspěšně či nikoli.

Nicméně jeho a Sherlockův vztah krásně vzkvétal. Jejich fáze poznávání se probíhala skvěle. John například zjistil, že Sherlock je úžasný houslista (Sherlock mu dokonce zahrál) nebo že jeho nejoblíbenějším živočichem byly včely. Bylo to úžasné, oba se poznávali a zamilovávali se do sebe ještě více. John se nikdy předtím necítil tak skvěle.

Opět se vracel z nákupu, když zpozoroval tolik známé černé auto. Mycroftova asistentka vystoupila a rukou ukázala do vnitřku auta. S krátkým přikývnutím nastoupil.

,,Možná by bylo dobré, kdybyste napsal Sherlockovi a informoval ho o své návštěvě u pana Holmese,” promluvila na něj vůbec poprvé.

,,Dobrý nápad,” přikývl John a rychle napsal Sherlockovi. ,,O co jde tentokrát?”

,,Myslím, že se vám chce omluvit. Ale jako bych nic neřekla.”

,,Proč? Měla byste z toho problémy?”

,,Nemyslím si, pan Lestrade se mě zastane,” mrkla na něj.

,,Nevěděl jsem, že ho má Greg až tak pod pantoflem,” zasmál se John.

,,Tak to nevíte, to nejzajímavější,” uchechtl se zepředu řidič.

,,Nevyhodí vás za to?”

,,To se nemusíte bát,” zavrtěla hlavou asistentka. ,,Nedozví se nic z toho, co tu padne. Od té doby, co má Gregoryho, nechal ze všech aut odmontoval štěnice.” 

,,Chci vědět proč?”

,,Jsem si jistá, že ti to došlo.”

…

,,Kde jsme?” zeptal se John, když zastavili před budovou s názvem Klub Diogenes. 

,,Mycroftův klub pro gentlemany. Pojďte, odvedu vás dovnitř.”

John poslušně následoval asistentku do klubu. Měl co dělat, aby si znechuceně neodfrkl. Uvnitř na velmi drahých křeslech seděli politici a jiné zámožní lidé a četli si noviny. Pár z nich hodilo na asistentku nenávistné pohledy, ta je ale dobře ignorovala.

Nakonec došli k dřevěným dveřím. Asistentka zaklepala a vešla dovnitř, John ji následoval. 

Mycroftova kancelář vypadala stejně luxusně jako celý klub. Spíš jako kancelář Johnovi připadala jako jeho osobní útočiště.

Mycroft seděl u svého stolu, vedle sebe měl skleničku s alkoholem a před sebou několik složek. Jakmile ovšem vešli, složky zavřel a vstal, aby ho přivítal.

,,Je mi ctí vás opět vidět, doktore Watsone.”

,,I mojí,” přikývl John a potřásl si s Mycroftem ruku.

,,Antheo, počkej před kanceláří, prosím. A objednej si na můj účet něco k pití.”

,,Děkuju, pane.”

Anthea odešla a nechala muže osamotě. 

,,Jak se má můj bratr?” zeptal se Mycroft poté, co se posadili ke stolu.

,,Velmi dobře,” odpověděl John s malým úsměvem na tváři.

,,To mě těší. Uhm, chci se omluvit za své předchozí chování. Unášet budoucí rodinné příslušníky by se asi nemělo.”

,,To nejspíš ne, ale chápu vaše důvody.”

,,Musíte pochopit, doktore, že když můj malý bratr miluje, miluje z celého srdce. V mládí měl psa, když mu umřel, Sherlock se z toho dostával velmi špatně.” 

,,Nemám v plánu ho opustit.”

,,Některé věci neovlivníte, třeba jako vaši smrt.”

,,Mám to brát jako výhružku?”

,,Ne, spíš jako konstatování.”

,,Víte, že to samé platí pro Grega a nijak vás to nezastavilo.”

Tyto slova se Mycrofta dotkla, poznal to pohledem do Mycroftových očí. Mycroft vypadal, jako by mu někdo sebral jeho oblíbenou hračku.

,,Omlouvám se,” omluvil se rychle, ale bylo pozdě.

,,Každý den se bojím, abych neztratil Gregoryho. Ano, jako démon vydrží víc než člověk, nestárne, ale není nesmrtelný. Ani vy ne.”

,,Chápu.”

,,Ještě nikdy jsem neměl někoho, na kom by mi záleželo tak moc jako na Gregorym. Nemáte nejmenší ponětí, jak moc mě děsí pomyšlení, že bych ho ztratil.”

,,Mám, cítím se stejně vůči Sherlockovi. Je to nejcennější, co mám, co jsem kdy měl.”

Mycroft se zarazil a důkladně si jej prohlédl. 

,,Můj bratr si vás z nějakého důvodu vybral. Věří vám a já věřím svému bratrovi. Doufám, že mě nezklamete.”

,,Dáváte mi své požehnání?” zeptal se John s pozdviženým obočím.

,,Ano, nic jiného mi ani nezbývá. Sherlock se rozhodl a nikdo ho nepřesvědčí o opaku. Miluje vás.”

,,A já jeho.”

Mycroft přikývl a sklonil pohled k desce stolu.

,,Na druhou stranu pokud mu ublížíte, zabiju vás a bude mi naprosto jedno, jestli vás můj bratr stále miluje.”

,,Je mi to naprosto jasné. To samé platí i pro Grega, jsme nejlepší kamarádi a já nikoho nenechám, aby si hrál s jeho city.”

,,Myslím, že si konečně začínáme rozumět, Johne.”

,,Mycrofte.”

,,Antheo!” zavolal Mycroft a do kanceláře opět vešla jeho asistentka. ,,Odvezte doktora Watsona domů, jsem si jistý, že můj bratr je netrpělivý.”

,,Jak si přejete, pane.”

,,Bylo mi potěšením.”

,,Mně také.”

John odešel z jeho kanceláře a Mycroft se opět uvolnil. Tedy do doby, než si uvědomil, že by měl zkontrolovat Gregoryho. Rychle se napojil na kamery v jeho kanceláři a oddychl si, když ho viděl sedět u stolu a rozčilovat se nad hromadou spisů.

Dovolil si úsměv a prstem lehce přejel po obrazovce.

,,Nedovolím nikomu, aby mi tě vzal, přísahám.” 

Greg na obrazovce mezitím vytáhl z kapsy mobil a něco na něm dělal. Za chvíli zapípal jeho vlastní mobil.

_ Ahoj, lásko! Máš čas na večeři? GL _

**_Ovšem že ano. Nějaké speciální přání? MH_ **

_ Ne, hlavně když dostanu dobré jídlo a budu mít krásnou společnost :) GL _

**_Mám poslat Antheu? MH_ **

_ Samozřejmě že ne. Přiveď svůj krásný zadek a budu velmi spokojený. GL _

**_Jak si přeješ, drahý. MH_ **

_ Miluju tě. GL _

**_A já tebe, Gregory. MH_ **

Mycroft rychle zavolal svému dalšímu řidiči a nechal se odvézt na Yard. Musel se přece postarat o svého krásného milence.

…

,,Co ten mizera zase chtěl?!” rozčiloval se Sherlock, jakmile se John vrátil do bytu.

,,Chtěl jsi říct tvůj bratr,” opravil ho John a vtiskl mu malý polibek na tvář.

,,Ne, ten mizera! Opět tě unesl! Zabírá jen čas, který bychom mohli strávit spolu.”

,,Má o tebe jen starost. Navíc jsem si od něj dneska vysloužil jeho požehnání.”

,,Opravdu?” zeptal se Sherlock překvapeně.

,,Ano,” přikývl John s úsměvem.

,,Skvěle, konečně přestane otravovat. Pojď, něco jsem uvařil.”

,,Rozmazluješ mě.”

,,Pro tebe jen to nejlepší.”

,,Díky tomu jsem už dvě kila přibral.”

,,Výborně, byl jsi až příliš podvyživený.”

,,Nebyl,” protestoval John a překřížil si ruce na prsou.

,,Ano, byl. Teď se přestaň chovat jako já a sedni si ke stolu, mám pro tebe dezert, při kterém se velmi dobře hubne.”

,,Tak to se moc těším,” usmál se John. Čekal ho velmi pěkný večer.

…

,,Gregory?” oslovil Mycroft svého partnera, když spolu ke konci dne leželi v posteli.

,,Ano, lásko?” zeptal se Greg se zavřenýma očima.

,,Co kdybychom se konečně vzali?”

Greg v momentě otevřel doširoka oči a podíval se na Mycrofta.

,,Myslíš svatbu?”

,,Ano. Jsme už pět let svázáni vázacím poutem. Pro náš svět jsme ženatí, ne ale pro lidský svět. Chci to změnit.”

,,Není to doufám, jen ze žárlivosti nebo že se tvůj bratr chce ženit?”

,,Ne, už dlouho jsem o tom uvažoval, ale nevěděl jsem, jak ti o tom říct.”

,,Jak konkrétně dlouho jsi o tom uvažoval?” zeptal se Greg podezřívavě.

,,Dva roky.”

,,Dva roky a nic jsi neřekl? Mycey! Proč?”

,,Měl jsem strach.”

,,Z čeho? Svázal jsem k tobě svou duši, neexistuje jiný obřad, který by znamenal víc než tento.”

,,Já vím, ale nevěděl jsem, jestli chceš, aby o tom věděli i tví kolegové.”

,,Mycey,” zavrtěl Greg hlavou a přitáhl si ho blíž k sobě. ,,Ti o tom dávno vědí, začali se ptát, když jsi  začal chodit do mé kanceláře. Některé policistky se po tobě začaly ptát. Informoval jsem je, že tvůj zadek je jenom můj, tak ať se poohlídnou jinde.”

,,Gregory!” 

Mycroft byl v tváři úplně červený.

,,Navíc sám jsem už o tom přemýšlel.”

Greg se natáhl do svého nočního stolku a vytáhl z něj malou krabičku. Před Mycroftem ji otevřel.

,,Je to náš rodinný prsten. Chtěl jsem ti ho dát už dávno, ale nikdy se nenaskytla dobrá příležitost. Vezmeš si mě i v tomto světě?”

,,Samozřejmě že ano,” přikývl Mycroft a nechal si na prst navléct prsten.

,,Už nikdy přede mnou nic nezatajuj, ano?”

,,Ano.”

,,Skvěle.”

Greg svého snoubence políbil a zachumlal se s ním pod přikrývky.

,,Dobrou noc, můj sladký snoubenče.”

,,Dobrou noc, Gregory.”


	5. Svatba

,,Vy dva jste co?!” zeptal se Sherlock už potřetí nechápavě.

Věděl, že se něco děje, už když se jeho drahý bratr a jeho drahá polovička objevili hned brzy zrána v Johnově bytě.

,,Jsme zasnoubení. Dnes večer se budeme brát,” zopakoval Mycroft trpělivě.

,,Najednou jste zasnoubení, tři týdny před mým a Johnovým vázáním! Děláš to, abys mě naštval, nebo co?”

,,Sherlocku!” sykl tiše John a pevně ho chytil za ruku. Potřeboval Sherlocka uklidnit.

,,Ne, jen si chci vzít muže, kterého miluju. Měl jsem to udělat už dávno.”

,,A najednou ses rozhodl pro dnešek. Začínáš mě opravdu štvát, Mycrofte!” 

Sherlock cítil, jak ho John stiskl ještě silněji, ale nezastavilo ho to. Jeho a Johnův obřad měl být prioritou, ale Mycroft se nyní snažil ukrást veškerou slávu pro svou svatbu.

Čekal, že mu Mycroft začne odporovat, ten ale jen zavrtěl hlavou a zvedl se k odchodu.

,,Sherly,” začal, ale Sherlock na něj okamžitě zavrčel. ,,Sherlocku, svou svatbu nezruším. Dneska se s Gregorym vezmeme, ať se ti to líbí nebo ne. Jen jsem chtěl, abyste nám s Johnem šli za svědky.”

,,Nikam nejdu,” odsekl Sherlock a odvrátil hlavu od něj.

Greg se postavil vedle svého partnera a položil mu ruku na rameno.

,,Pojďme,“ řekl tiše a věnoval Sherlockovi rozzlobený pohled. Společně s Mycroftem odešel pryč.

,,Opravdu odmítáš jít svému bratrovi na svatbu?” zeptal se John téměř nevěřícně.

Sherlock nic neřekl, jen odkráčel pryč do ložnice. John si jen povzdechl a rychle vyběhl pryč z bytu. 

,,Mycrofte! Gregu!” zakřičel na ně, když se zrovna chystali nastoupit do auta.

Oba se zarazili v půlce pohybu a překvapeně se na něj otočili. 

,,Omlouvám se za Sherlocka, přemluvím ho, aby se mnou večer šel.”

,,Ne, Johne, ale děkuji,” zavrtěl Mycroft hlavou. ,,Chci, aby tam šel dobrovolně ne z donucení. Nicméně děkuju a budu rád, když večer přijdeš.”

,,Přijdu,” přikývl John.

,,Díky, kámo,” poděkoval mu Greg. ,,Mycroft opět pošle auto, v sedm buď připravený.”

,,Budu.”

,,Děkuju, ahoj,” rozloučil se Greg.

,,Mějte se.”

Nastoupili do auta a odjeli. John se mezitím vrátil do bytu, byl zklamaný, ale nehodlal ho přemlouvat. Kdyby přišel z donucení, pro Mycrofta by to bylo horší, než kdyby nepřišel vůbec.

Zaklepal na dveře ložnice a vešel dovnitř. Sherlock ležel na posteli ve své přemýšlecí poloze - oči zavřené a ruce spojené pod bradou.

,,Hodláš se jim omluvit?”

,,Ne.”

,,A svatba?”

,,Nikam nejdu.”

,,Jak chceš,” povzdychl si a odešel z ložnice pryč. 

Jen o minutu později mu zazvonil telefon. 

,,Watson.”

,,Promiň, Johne, že ruším. Vím, že máš dovolenou, ale dva doktoři dneska nemohli přijít do práce a já nutně potřebuju někoho na směnu.”

,,Budu tam, dej mi dvacet minut.”

,,Díky moc.”

,,Není zač.”

John se vrátil zpět do ložnice a převlékl se. Sherlock ho vůbec nevnímal, byl opět uzavřený ve své hlavě a na nic nereagoval.

,,Jdu do práce,” řekl, i když věděl že ho Sherlock neslyší.

Popadl svou kabelu a odešel z bytu pryč.

…

Mycroftova a Gregova cesta byla napjatá. Mycroft se na Grega skoro nepodíval, snažil se před ním skrýt své oči. Věděl, že Greg by v nich okamžitě našel bolest. A tak mlčeli, dokud Greg opět nepromluvil.

,,Je mi to líto, Mycey,” řekl tiše a chytl svého snoubence za ruku.

Mycroft ale nic neřekl.

Greg přesunul svou ruku na jeho rameno a donutil ho, aby se na něj podíval. Okamžitě ho zasáhla bolest v Mycroftových očích.

,,Oh, lásko.”

Okamžitě si svého snoubence přitáhl blíž k sobě. Mycroft se v jeho objetí začal třepat.

,,Doufal jsem, že to přijme. Chci jen svého bratra na svatbě, je to tak těžké přání?”

,,Není,” zavrtěl Greg hlavou a držel ho co nejblíže u sebe.

Nechal ho, aby se mu vybrečel v objetí. Doufal, že se mu tak uleví.

Moc dobře ale věděl, že pláč nevezme pryč bolest, i když by si to moc přál.

,,Tohle by měl být nejšťastnější den našeho života,” pousmál se Mycroft smutně. ,,Je mi líto, že ho kazím.”

,,Za nic se neomlouvej. Postarám se o to, aby byl dnešek opravdu krásný.”

,,Už jen to, že jsi se mnou, je krásné. Miluju tě, Gregory, už nevím, co bych bez tebe dělal.”

Greg nic neříkal, jen si ho přivinul blíž a políbil ho na tvář. Pohladil ho po zádech a doufal, že se mu podaří jeho slib splnit.

Chtěl vidět úsměv na Mycroftově tváři, ne smutek a už vůbec ne slzy.

,,Vyparádi se na večer, chci, aby dnešek byl nezapomenutelný.”

,,Udělám, co budu moc,” přikývl Mycroft.

Jejich auto zastavilo před Scotland Yardem. Ještě jednou se políbili.

,,Večer, krasavče.”

,,Večer, lásko.”

Greg vystoupil a zamířil do budovy. Potřeboval vyplnit ještě pár spisů, teprve poté se mohl vrátit domů a připravit se na večer.

Už teď se nemohl dočkat, celé jeho tělo pulzovalo energií. Tu ale rušilo vědomí toho, jak se Sherlock zachoval ke svému vlastnímu bratrovi. Tohle byla podpásovka a Mycroft kvůli němu nyní tiše trpěl. 

Greg moc dobře věděl, že nezáleželo na tom, co udělá, Mycrofta neudělá naprosto šťastného. Mycroft byl zraněný tam, kde ho žádný lék neuzdraví.

…

John se po dlouhé směně konečně dostal domů. Doufal, že Sherlock změnil názor, že se v něm dokázalo probudit pochopení pro svého bratra. Našel ovšem jen prázdný byt. Sherlock byl pryč.

,,Ty idiote,” zavrtěl John hlavou a začal se oblékat do obleku. Přitom se snažil ignorovat bolest, kterou cítil. 

Nikdy nečekal od Sherlocka takové chování, zvlášť ne vůči Mycroftovi. Bylo mu Mycrofta líto, moc dobře viděl, jak se ho dotkla Sherlockova slova. Ničila ho. Grega zase ničila Mycroftova bolest. Oba byli zranění. Sherlock spustil řetězec emocí, ne ale těch dobrých. 

John se dooblékl a ještě se lehce upravil, než opět opustil byt. Už na něj čekalo černé auto spolu s Antheou.

,,Takže jsi to jen ty,” povzdechla si.

,,Mrzí mě to.”

,,Kde je Sherlock?”

,,Nemám nejmenší tušení a nechci to ani řešit. Už tak pokazil jejich svatbu.”

,,Mycroft byl tak zklamaný. Takového jsem ho naposledy viděla, když ho opustil Greg. Bože, nejradši bych Sherlocka zabila.”

,,Já taky.”

,,Doufám, že ho pořádně podusíš.”

,,Udělám, co bude potřeba.”

,,Skvěle.”

Zbytek cesty proběhl v tichu. 

...

Již brzy dorazili na místo. Společně vešli do budovy a pokračovali až do místnosti, kde se měl obřad konat.

Mycroft už stál před oltářem spolu s úředníkem. Vypadal mnohem lépe než ráno, opět ho ale zasáhlo, když mezi příchozími neviděl svého bratra.

Díky bohu zrovna do místnosti vešel Greg. Vypadal skvěle, dal si na svém vzhledu opravdu záležet. Přeci jen nechtěl, aby mu Mycroft utekl od oltáře.

Jeho snaha se vyplatila. Mycroft na něm mohl oči nechat a aspoň na chvíli nemusel myslet na Sherlocka.

,,Vypadáš nádherně, drahý,” řekl sému snoubenci, když se k němu Greg přiblížil. Něžně ho vzal za ruku a políbil její hřbet. 

,,Ty taky, lásko,” mrkl Greg a políbil ho.

,,Můžeme začít?” zeptal se úředník, který se usmíval nad tímto zamilovaným párem.

Oba přikývli a John s Antheou zaujali svá místa jako jejich svědci.

…

Jejich svatba byla o tolik jiná než vázací obřad. Nebylo v ní tolik nervozity, takže si ji v rámci možností užili. Ke konci večera už nebyli Mycroft Holmes a Gregory Lestrade, ale Mycroft a Gregory Lestrade-Holmesovi.

Své ano zpečetili výměnou prstýnků a sladkým polibkem. Mycroft se za celý den poprvé usmál. Greg ho za to láskou zlíbal.

John novomanželům popřál vše nejlepší, než se rozloučil a odešel domů. Byl to dlouhý den a doma ho čekal ještě delší rozhovor se Sherlockem.

…

Spletl se.

Doma ho čekala jen prázdný byt a studená postel.

John ten večer ulehal s nepříjemným pocitem.

Byl tohle konec? 


	6. Odjezd

Myslel si, že bude opět šťastný. Sherlock slepil všechny kousky jeho rozbité duše a dal mu naději. Jenže naděje nevydrží věčně. Stejně rychle jak se jeho život změnil k lepšímu, se změnil k horšímu.

Najednou bylo štěstí pryč a zbyla jen beznaděj a samota. Byl démon a mohl žít věčně, ale k čemu mu to teď bylo? 

Jeho život byl k ničemu. 

...

Uběhl už týden od jejich svatby. Jejich milovánky trvaly jen dva dny, než je opět dohnala práce. Mycroft se musel vrátit zpět k řízení vlády a Greg k chytání zločinců. Každý den se vraceli pozdě domů a měli na sebe jen minimum času. 

Měli být nejšťastnější pár na světě, ale nebyl důvod k radosti. Sherlock zmizel. Nikomu se neozýval, nikdo se mu nemohl dovolat. Mrzelo je, jak se k nim Sherlock zachoval, naprosto je ale vytáčelo, jak se zachoval k Johnovi.

John vypadal jako troska, ano, usmíval se, ale ten úsměv byl falešnější než zuby paní Hudsonové. Oba viděli, jak moc trpí Sherlockovou nepřítomností, neměli nejmenší tušení, jak ho z toho dostat.

Jediný, kdo mohl tenhle nepořádek vyřešit, byl Sherlock. Ten byl ale bůh ví kde, takže se vraceli zpět na začátek jejich problému.

,,Ještě stále se neobjevil?” zeptal se Greg, když spolu dalšího večera leželi na posteli. Byla půlnoc a právě se vrátil z práce. Mycroft přišel jen o půl hodiny dřív.

,,Ne, ani rodiče neví, kde je,” odpověděl Mycroft a pohladil levou rukou svého manžela po vlasech. 

,,Je to takový parchant, byl bych mnohem radši, kdyby na nás ječel, jací jsme idioti, než aby si hrál na schovávanou.”

,,To já taky. Nevím, co mám dělat. Mí lidé se ho pokouší najít, i když zatím neúspěšně. Jak je na tom John?”

,,Čím dál hůř. Přestává mluvit, uzavírá se do sebe. Stále předstírá, že je v pořádku. Je to ještě horší, než když se vrátil z Afghánistánu.”

Mycroft si povzdychl a zabořil hlavu do polštáře.

,,Jestli se Sherlock brzy nevrátí, zničí svou jedinou šanci na štěstí. Bože, tohle je snad poprvé, kdy opravdu nevím, co mám dělat.”

,,Musíme doufat, že se vrátí dřív, než stihne John udělat nějakou blbost.”

,,Myslíš, že by byl schopný si ublížit?”

Greg sklopil oči, než se opět odvážil pohlédnout do těch manželových.

,,Dva týdny po jeho návratu jsem ho našel s pistolí v ústech. Teď je na tom ještě hůř.”

,,Můj bratr je takový idiot.”

,,Nezbývá mi než souhlasit, lásko. Zkusím Johna vytáhnout k případu, třeba by ho to mohlo nakopnout.”

,,Budu rád, když to aspoň zkusíš.”

,,Udělám, co budu moci.”

Přitulili se k sobě a věnovali si malý polibek na dobrou noc.

,,Dobrou, lásko.”

,,Dobrou, drahý.”

…

John už se osmý den převaloval ve své příliš prázdné posteli. Žádné teplé tělo vedle něj, žádné polibky na dobrou noc a už vůbec žádné pěkné sny. Všechno se změnilo v noční můru a on stál ve středu celého tohoto šílenství.

Neměl nejmenší tušení, kde Sherlock je. Zoufale ho volal ve své mysli, několikrát opakoval jeho jméno před spaním. Nic z toho nepomohlo, dalšího dne se vždycky budil sám, unavený a nešťastný.

Štěstí, které předtím naplňovalo jeho tělo, se rychle vytratilo. Jemu zbylo jen zoufalství a prasklé srdce. Co měl ještě dělat, aby přivolal Sherlocka zpátky? Měl prosit na kolenou? Měl přesvědčit Mycrofta a Grega, aby se nebrali? Nebo snad na jejich svatbu neměl chodit vůbec?

Byli to jeho přátelé a Sherlockova rodina Sherlock měl mít aspoň trochu úcty a objevit se, klidně i v polovině obřadu, hlavně ale ukázat, že má svého bratra rád a přijímá Grega do rodiny. Jak by se mu líbilo, kdyby to stejné udělal Mycroft?

Teď když o tom tak přemýšlel, Sherlockovi by to bylo nejspíš jedno. Jeho milenec byl někdy až příliš sebestředný a dokázal ignorovat lidi ve svém okolí. Bylo to to stejné, co dělal i teď. Ranil tím ovšem nejen Mycrofta a Grega, ale i jeho.

Bože, tak moc ho to bolelo a jestli jeho nářky nebyly dostatečným důvodem pro Sherlockův návrat, pak nevěděl, co má dělat. Dal Sherlockovi všechno, co měl. Srdce, duši i své tělo. Asi to pro Sherlocka nebylo dostatečné.

John se zachumlal pod studené přikrývky a okamžitě se otřásl zimou. Pokoušel se usnout, ale trvalo dvě hodiny, než ho spánek vzal konečně na milost. Místo krásných romantických snů ho ovšem čekalo jen utrpení.

…

Co zůstal sám, byla jeho ranní rutina stejná. Vstát, ustlat, vykonat ranní potřebu, hygienu, nasnídat se a jít do práce. Dělal to už bez přemýšlení, což povzbuzovalo teorii, že se z něj pomalu stává zombie.

John se zasmál nad těmito slovy, které k němu před pár dny pronesla Sarah. Všimla si změny v jeho chování, trápilo jí to, ale on jí odmítal cokoli povědět, jeho problémy byly jen jeho.

Jakmile se aspoň trochu nasnídal, vyrazil do práce. Celou cestu přemýšlel nad věcí, která by ho mohla lehce přivést na jiné myšlenky, něco s čím se nikomu nesvěřil.

…

Byl třetí den od Sherlockova zmizení. Právě se vrátil z práce, když mu paní Hudsonová, domácí domu, řekla, že má pro něj dopis. S vážnou tváří mu ho podala. Hned zjistil, proč byla tak vážná, byla to dopis od armády.

,,Děkuju,” řekl jí a vyrazil do svého bytu.

Dopis odhodil na stůl v kuchyni a raději se šel osprchovat. Teprve až když se omyl a objednal večeři, dovolil si rozdělat dopis.

 

_ Vážený kapitáne Johne Watsone, _

_ vzhledem ke zlepšení vašeho zdravotního stavu bychom byli rádi, kdybyste se vrátil zpět do Afghánistánu. Ne ovšem do první linie. _

_ Chtěli bychom, abyste zaučoval nové doktory, kteří válku ještě nezažili. Myslíme, že jim máte, co dát.  _

_ Co nejdříve nám prosím odepište, byli bychom rádi… _

 

John přestal číst, odložil dopis stranou. Nechtěl se vrátit zpět do starého života, ne teď když jeho nový byl o tolik lepší.

…

Jenže tohle všechno bylo předtím, než uběhl týden a Sherlock pořád nikde. Věděl, co má udělat, neustále však dával Sherlockovi šanci. Neúspěšně. 

Teď už stejně bylo pozdě cokoli řešit. Sherlock se nevracel a on nechtěl zůstat samotný. To už byla pro něho lepší smrt.

Svou odpověď poslal už před dvěma dny. Dnes bylo na čase vyřešit své závazky. Nejdřív ale práce.

…

_ Mohl bych se s tebou a Mycroftem dnes večer sejít?  _

**Jasně, kdy chceš přijít?**

_ Kolem sedmé. _

**Dobře, budeme doma. Jsi v pořádku?**

_ Jo. _

 

Výjimečně jeho a Mycroftova práce jim dala volno. Užívali si spolu, byli zamilovaní, tak proč ne?

Před sedmou už ale stáli v pozoru a čekali na Johna.

,,Myslíš si, že je to vážné?” zeptal se Greg nervozně. 

,,Mám takový pocit,” odpověděl Mycroft.

Když se v sedm rozezněl zvonek, otevřeli Johnovi dveře a pomalu se připravovali na nejhorší.

,,Ahoj!” pozdravil je John s malým úsměvem.

,,Johne,” přikývl Mycroft.

,,Ahoj, kámo,” dodal Greg. 

Posadili se v obýváku, Mycroft při Gregoryho boku a naproti nim John.

,,Chceš něco na pití?” zahájil debatu Mycroft.

,,Ne, děkuju,” odmítl slušně John.

,,Co se děje?” odvážil se zeptat Greg.

,,Dostal jsem dopis od armády. Chtějí mě zpět v Afghánistánu, zeptali se mě, jestli bych se chtěl vrátit.” 

Mycroft i Greg vytřeštili oči, tohle nepředpokládali.

,,A co jsi odpověděl?”

,,Ano.”

Tohle nebyla neočekávaná odpověď, i tak je ale dokázala překvapit.

,,Jsi si jistý, Johne?” zeptal se Mycroft.

,,Myslím si, že je to momentálně nejlepší řešení. Navíc stejně nepůjdu do boje. Budu jen zaučovat nové doktory. Jsem z toho celkem nadšený.”

,,Johne,” chtěl namítnout Greg, ale John pokračoval.

,,Proto s vámi potřebuju mluvit. Zaplatil jsem své domácí nájem na celý rok dopředu, byl bych rád, kdybyste tam občas trochu poklidili. Vím, že to není správné-”

,,Uděláme to,” přikývl Greg.

,,Než definitivně odpovíš, je tu ještě jedna maličkost. Vzal jsem si od kolegyně koťátko, mělo to být překvapení pro Sherlocka.” Johnův hlas se ke konci trochu zlomil, ale nakonec pokračoval dál. ,,Jenže Missy teď nebude mít nikoho, kdo by se o ní staral a vrátit ji taky nemůžu.”

,,Rádi se o všechno postaráme, Johne,” řekl Mycroft. ,,Navíc jsem vždycky chtěl domácí zvířátko.”

,,Opravdu?” zeptali se John a Greg najednou.

,,Ano, vezmeme ji k sobě.”

,,Moc děkuju.”

,,Není zač. Jak dlouho tam budeš a kdy odjíždíš?” zeptal se Greg.

,,Zatím nevím jak dlouho, ale odjíždím zítra ráno. Dal jsem výpověď v práci a postaral se i o své ostatní závazky.”

Greg a Mycroft byli ohromeni překvapením, zmohli se jen na pouhé kývání hlavou.

,,Moc děkuju, už půjdu, potřebuju se na zítra vyspat. Tady jsou náhradní líče od bytu, byl bych vděčný, kdybyste si Missy vyzvedli co nejdřív.”

,,Zítra se tam stavíme,” slíbil Mycroft.

,,Hodně štěstí, Johne.”

,,Díky, Gregu. Mějte se.”

,,Ty taky.”

John odešel a Mycroft s Gregem se na sebe smutně podívali. 

,,Proč mám pocity, jako by právě všechno skončilo? Jako by právě John umřel?”

,,Protože tohle nejspíš je definitivní konec, drahý. John sice nebude na bojišti, ale bojiště si může lehce najít jeho.” 

Oba smutně pozorovali dveře a doufali, že se Johnovi nic nestane. Ne všechna přání se však vyplní.


	7. Pravda

Jak slíbili, tak i dodrželi. Mycroft s Gregem chodili o víkendu do Johnova bytu a trochu mu tam poklidili. Malou Missy si vzali k sobě. Byla malá, roztomilá a neuvěřitelně hravá. Když byli doma sami, dokázala je přivést na jiné myšlenky a doba, kterou strávili čekáním na svou drahou polovičku, se zdála být chvilkou.

Milovali ji.

Uběhly další dva týdny. John byl v Afghánistánu a po Sherlockovi ani stopy. Teprve až třetí týden s sebou přinesl změny.

…

Bylo deset hodin večer a Sherlock se právě vrátil do Johnova bytu. Snažil se být potichu, aby ho nevzbudil, kdyby už náhodou spal. Šel do kuchyně s nadějí, že najde něco dobrého k jídlu. Otevřel lednici a zůstal překvapeně hledět, byla prázdná a navíc nefunkční. Otevřel troubu, šuplíky a poličky, ale nikde ani stopa po jídle.

Okamžitě se začal strachovat. John přece nemohl být kompletně bez jídla!

Vydal se do ložnice, ale místo Johna našel jen prázdnou postel. Něco tady nehrálo a byl jen jeden člověk na celém světě, který pro to mohl mít vysvětlení. 

Sherlock zavrčel a rychle se vydal do Mycroftova bytu.

…

Greg se teprve vrátil z práce, naštěstí mu ale Mycroft objednal teplou večeři. Kdyby měl energii, okamžitě by ho samou láskou zlíbal.

,,Jsi úžasný, Mycey,” pochvaloval si Greg.

,,Já vím, lásko,” mrkl Mycroft. Už byl dávno oblečený v pyžamu. Navíc na klíně choval Missy, která se také nemohla dočkat Gregova příchodu. ,,Už jsi dořešil tu včerejší vraždu?”

,,Ano, udělala to služka a netvař se překvapeně, bylo ti to od začátku jasné.”

,,Jsem génius.”

,,To jsi a ještě ke všemu jen můj.”

,,Tvůj,” přikývl Mycroft a nechal se stáhnout ke Gregorymu, který s radostí začal líbat jeho ústa.

,,Jste nechutní,” ozvalo se za nimi.

Překvapeně od sebe odskočili a podívali se na Sherlocka, kterého už skoro měsíc neviděli.

,,Je pěkné, že jsi nás konečně poctil svou návštěvou,” podotknul Mycroft otráveně.

,,Kde je John?”

,,Neměl bys to vědět sám? Přeci jen je to tvůj milenec,” řekl Greg a vysloužil si od Sherlocka nepěkný pohled.

,,Kde je?! A neříkejte, že to nevíte.”

,,Pryč od tebe.”

,,John by mě neopustil!”

,,Ty jsi mu sliboval to samé. Nakonec jsi ho nechal samotného, ještě nikdy jsem neviděl Johna tak moc trpět.”

Sherlock zůstal na Grega hledět s otevřenou pusou. Něco takového nečekal.

,,Je mi jedno, jak moc tě znechucuje náš vztah, stejně s tím nic neuděláš. Nicméně svým chováním jsi ublížil i Johnovi. Odstrčil jsi ho od sebe!”

Mycroft položil ruku na Gregovo rameno a sám se otočil na svého bratra.

,,Dokážeš si představit, jak se musel John cítit, když jsi ho bez jediného vysvětlení opustil? Myslel si, že už ho nemiluješ!”

,,Miluju ho víc, než cokoli jiného na světě!”

,,Zmizení není zrovna projevem lásky, drahý bratře. Kde jsi celou tu dobu byl?”

,,Dostal jsem od Dimmocka zajímavý případ, potřeboval jsem ho vyřešit.”

,,A napadlo tě za tu dobu, že by ses mohl Johnovi ozvat.”

Sherlockovi sklaplo. Vypadal, jako by ho někdo právě udeřil do tváře.”

,,John si myslel, že jsi ho opustil. Rozhodl se proto pokračovat sám,” řekl Greg smutně.

,,Vidíš tuhle kočku?” zeptal se Mycroft a nastavil Missy tak, aby na ni Sherlock dobře viděl. ,,John ji pořídil pro vás dva. Chtěl tě překvapit.”

,,Proč teda není s Johnem? Co se mu stalo?”

,,Sherlocku,” začal Mycroft, ale nemohl se přemoci k tomu, aby řekl Sherlockovi pravdu. Podíval se na svého manžela, který přikývl.

,,John dostal dopis od armády. Jelikož jsi tu nebyl, rozhodl se vrátit zpět do Afghánistánu.”

,,Ne, to není možné. Mycrofte, řekni mi, že to není pravda!” 

,,Je mi to líto, Sherlocku. Bylo to jeho rozhodnutí.”

,,Vždyť ho posledně málem zabili, proč se vracel?”

,,Sám víš, jaké to je, když jsi zoufalý. Uděláš všechno pro to, aby zmizela bolest, kterou cítíš.”

,,Vždyť tam umře!” křičel Sherlock a aniž by to věděl, z očí mu stékaly potoky slz.

,,John neměl moc na výběr. Mohl čekat tady se zlomeným srdcem na to, až se vrátíš, nebo jít bojovat do války.”

,,Já bez něj nemůžu být! Co když opravdu umře?”

,,Na to jsi měl myslet dřív,” odvětil Greg a pokračoval v konzumaci své večeře.

,,Bude nejlepší, když si ujasníš své priority, bratříčku,” řekl Mycroft a přitáhl si k sobě Missy. ,,Teď nám prosím tě dopřej klidný večer.”

Sherlock na prázdno otevřel pusu a hned ji zase zavřel. Nakonec jen přikývl a zmizel.

,,Neměli bychom mu říct, že John tam je jen jako lékařský konzultant?” zeptal se Mycroft.

,,Ne,” zavrtěl Greg hlavou. ,,Jen proto že nebude na bitevním poli, neznamená, že si válka nenajde jeho. Nikdy nevíš, co se může stát.”

,,Doufám, že se brzy vrátí. I když si to Sherlock zaslouží, nechci, aby John umřel. Je jediný, kdo ho dokáže zvládnout.”

,,Ani já nechci, aby můj nejlepší kamarád umřel. Nezbývá nám ale nic jiného, než čekat, až se John vrátí. Myslíš, že mu odpustí?”

,,Myslím, že do dvou hodin skončí nazí v posteli.”

Greg se zasmál a opřel si hlavu o Mycroftovo rameno.

,,Opravdu doufám, že je John v pořádku.”

,,To já taky, drahý.”

…

Johnův byt byl neskutečně tichý a chladný. Sherlock myslel, že se zblázní. Potřeboval Johna, potřeboval cítit jeho teplo, potřeboval ho ke svému přežití. Bez Johna nic nemělo cenu.

Nechápal, jak se dokázal natolik vžít do své práce, že zapomněl na to nejcennější ve svém životě. Jak proboha dokázal opustit Johna? Jak?!

Připadalo mu to neskutečné, to co ve skutečnosti byly tři týdny, mu připadalo jako dva dny. A místo návratu do teplé náruče ho čekala jen studená postel. Věděl ale, že to byla i jeho chyba. To jak se zachoval ke svému bratrovi a jeho manželovi nebylo správné.

Nemohl si pomoc, byl naštvaný, že se chtěl Mycroft ženit zrovna, když on našel svou druhou polovičku, s kterou se chtěl svázat. Naštvalo ho to, myslel, že to Mycroft dělá naschvál. Jeho bratr ovšem chtěl jen poklidný obřad, aby mohl v lidském světě nazývat Gregoryho svým.

Věděl, že se jim bude muset omluvit. 

A pak bude muset čekat, až se jeho drahý John vrátí zpět domů, zpět k němu, tedy jestli si nerozmyslí svou volbu. Sherlock věděl, že mu ublížil, nevěděl ale jak moc.

Nechtěl o Johna přijít, v žádném případě se ho nechtěl vzdát. Bylo to pro něj nepředstavitelné. Nemohl bez Johna dlouhodobě existovat.

Měl na to myslet dřív, než udělal tu velkou chybu. Byl ale připravený vše napravit, a pokud by ho John odmítl, byl připravený prosit o odpuštění a druhou šanci i na kolenou.

Musel to spravit.

…

Po čtyřech dnech se odhodlal k uskutečnění prvního kroku. V poledne se vydal do Scotland Yardu, věděl, že tam bude Lestrade a s největší pravděpodobností i Mycroft (jeho teorii pak potvrdilo černé auto, které stálo přímo před budovou). 

Namířil si to rovnou do Lestradeovy kanceláře a s malým zaklepáním vešel dovnitř. Překvapilo ho, když je viděl oblečené, ale zázraky se zřejmě dějí. Zrovna dojídali dezert, ale jakmile ho spatřili, veškeré myšlenky na jídlo je opustily.

,,Bratře, Lestrade,” pokýval hlavou.

,,Sherlocku, děje se něco?” zeptal se Lestrade.

,,Uhm, chtěl jsem se vám omluvit za své chování. Jsme rád, že jste se vzali. Uhm, tady je váš svatební dar.”

Sherlock odložil na stůl malou krabičku.

,,Sherlocku-” snažil se Mycroft něco říct, Sherlock ho ale nepustil ke slovu.

,,Zatím,” řekl jen a zmizel.

Mycroft a Gregory na sebe zůstali překvapeně hledět.

,,Opravdu se to stalo, nebo už mi začíná demence?” zeptal se Greg s pohledem upřeným na místo, kde před chvílí stál Sherlock. 

,,Opravdu se to stalo,” přikývl stejně zmatený Mycroft a sáhl po krabičce, kterou zde Sherlock nechal. Otevřel ji a překvapeně vydechl.

,,Co se děje, lásko?” 

Mycroftovy oči začaly slzet, ale on se i přesto usmíval. Z krabičky vytáhl starožitný prsten a pak pokynul, aby mu podal ruku. Greg k němu natáhl svou ruku a Mycroft mu na prst nasadil prsten.

,,Co je to, Mycey?”

,,Je to rodinná tradice,” usmál se Mycroft šťastně. ,,Když se v naší rodině narodí děti, rodiče jim dají každému prsten. Pokud se jedno z dětí chce vdát nebo oženit, sourozenec mu dá svůj prsten na znamení, že volbu jeho partnera přijímá a vítá ho do rodiny.”

,,Takže Sherlock nás oficiálně přijal?”

,,Ano, Gregory.”

Mycroft políbil jeho ruku a následně i prsten.

,,Znamená to, že jakmile se John vrátí, dostane prsten od tebe?”

,,Pokud bude chtít Sherlocka i nadále, nevidím důvod, proč bych mu ho nedal.”

,,Miluju tě, lásko.”

,,Já tebe taky. Teď jen musíme doufat, že se vrátí z války živý.”

…

Sherlock se postupem času naučil žít s Johnovou nepřítomností. Staral se mu o byt, řešil vraždy a každý večer vytáhl jednu z knih v Johnově knihovně a četl. Vždy na sobě měl aspoň jeden kus oblečení, který patřil Johnovi. Kvůli jejich rozdílné výšce mu byla většina věcí malá, ale nic neříkal. Potřeboval mít na sobě něco, co by mu Johna připomínalo. 

Než se nadál, utekly tři měsíce a John stále nikde. Začínal být zoufalý. Potřeboval Johna, svého partnera. Chtěl mít Johna doma za každou cenu. Nic nebolelo víc, než odloučení od druhé půlky jeho duše.

Po třech měsících se mu splnilo jeho přání. Do jeho, tedy Johnova bytu, vletěl udýchaný Lestrade.

,,Obleč se, musíme do nemocnice!” rozkázal mu okamžitě.

,,Cože? Proč?” zeptal se zmatený Sherlock.

,,Je to John, vrací se domů.”

,,A proč jedeme do nemocnice?”  

,,Postřelili ho. Doktoři pro něj v Afghánistánu udělali, co mohli, ale nyní nutně potřebuje operaci.”

Sherlock nevěřil svým uším, když konečně pochopil situaci, letěl do ložnice, aby se co nejrychleji převlékl.

Nesměl ztratit Johna, nemohl! Bez něj nebyl nic!

Vrátil se zpět do obýváku a spolu s Lestradem se vydal do nemocnice.


	8. Čekání

_Hodina...hodina a půl...dvě hodiny…dvě a půl hodiny...tři hodiny..._

 

Sherlock pomalu přestával počítat čas, který strávil v nemocniční čekárně. Jindy by se nudil, ale strach, který cítil, mu cokoli takového zakazoval. Mohl se strachem zbláznit, Johna někde kuchali a on místo toho, aby byl po jeho boku, byl v čekárně a doufal, že s ním ještě někdy promluví.

Lestrade, který tady byl s ním, musel po čtyřiceti minutách nutně odejít a nechal tu tak Sherlocka samotného jeho myšlenkám.

Sherlock věděl, že velký podíl viny, nesl on. To on se zachoval jako naprostý hlupák a zmizel bez jediné zprávy. Opustil Johna bez vysvětlení a ten se vrátil zpět do války, zpět na cestu do pekel. Neuvěřitelně se za sebe a své chování styděl. Přísahal, že první věcí, kterou udělá, až se znovu shledá s Johnem, bude, že si před něj klekne na kolena a bude prosit o odpuštění.

Byl si moc dobře vědo toho, že kdyby nebyl takový idiot, už dávno by mohl být s Johnem svázaný. Místo toho byl John v nemocnici a on jen mohl doufat, že se vrátí zpět do jejich bytu. Byl to příšerný pocit a mohl si za to sám.

Svalil se do židle a složil hlavu do dlaní, doufal, že Johnova operace co nejdříve skončí.

,,Tím, že se tu budeš litovat, mu nijak nepomůžeš,” ozvalo se vedle něj. Překvapeně vzhlédl na svého staršího bratra, který jej pozoroval očima plnýma pochopení.

Mycroft si tiše přisedl vedle něj a s povzdechem se opřel o opěradlo židle.

,,Víš, že jsem byl v podobné situaci jako ty?”

,,Tvůj a Lestradeův vztah byl dosti bouřlivý, takže mě to nakonec nepřekvapuje,” odpověděl Sherlock.

,,Byl a stále je bouřlivý, bratříčku. Gregory je výjimečný muž. Nicméně zpět k tématu. Když mě Gregory opustil poprvé, bylo to po jedné z největších hádek, kterou jsme kdy měli.”

Sherlock chtěl poznamenat, že měli jen tři hádky a všechny byly následovány Lestradeovým odchodem, ale mlčel.

,,Byl jsem zdrcený, když mě Gregory opustil. Nemáš nejmenší tušení, jak moc bolestivé bylo pozorovat ho, jak si balí svoje věci a odjíždí pryč ode mě. Nemluvil jsem s ním celý týden, ani ho neviděl. A pak po dlouhém tichém týdnu, přišla bouře.”

Mycroft se nadechl a odmlčel, pak opět pokračoval.

,,Dostal jsem telefonát z nemocnice, postřelili ho, když chránil malou holčičku. Byl v kritickém stavu, ale já si tenkrát říkal, že kdyby kvůli tomuto činu zemřel, nemohl by být spokojenější. Nebyl jsem připravený se ho vzdát, čekal jsem u jeho postele snad dva dny, než se opět probral. Nikdy nezapomenu na výraz v jeho očích a jeho následná slova:,Ani Bůh asi nechce, abych tě opustil. Asi mi nezbude nic jiného, než s tebou zůstat’. Ještě v životě jsem nebyl tak moc šťastný, jako ten den a to začal tak dobře.”

,,Proč mi to říkáš?”

,,I když uděláš chybu, pokud jí skutečně lituješ, máš šanci na odpuštění. Ne všechny chyby se dají prominout, ale omluvit se je velmi důležité. Nemyslím si, že tě John opustí, ale bude trvat, než ti opět začne plně věřit.”

,,Chtěl jsem se s ním co nejdříve svázat, ale ani k tomu nedošlo.”

,,Myslím, že je lepší, když si prvně projdete malou krizí, než učiníte tak velký krok. Už když jsem vás dva spolu viděl, věděl jsem, že patříte sobě. To ale neznamená, že spolu zvládnete vydržet. Musíte poznat vaše silné a slabé stránky, než do toho opravdu praštíte,” poučoval Mycroft svého bratra.

,,Svázal ses s Lestradem den poté, co jste se spolu vyspali!” namítl Sherlock.

,,A málem nás to zničilo. Buď rozumnější než my, bratříčku.”

,,Obávám se, že Johna moc miluju. Nebudu schopný ho kdy nechat jít, až příliš jsem se zamiloval.”

,,Ať to dopadne jakkoli, máš rodinu.”

,,Díky, Mycrofte.”

,,Kdykoli, Sherlocku.”

Mycroft svého bratra lehce objal.

,,Bude to dobré,” zašeptal mu do ucha.

Sherlock přikývnul a doufal, že se tak opravdu stane. Nechtěl Johna ztratit. _Nemohl_ ho ztratit!

Sherlock s ním zůstal, dokud nepřišla sestřička.

,,Vy tady jste kvůli Johnu Watsonovi?” zeptala se s milým úsměvem.

Sherlock jen přikývl a začal se připravovat na nejhorší.

,,Právě ho odvezli z operačního sálu. Operace proběhla v pořádku. Doktoři vyndali kulku, která v něm uvízla. Zítra se na něj můžete přijít podívat, dnes už se nevzbudí.”

,,Mohl bych ho aspoň na chvíli vidět, prosím?” zeptal se Sherlock a v očích měl slzy štěstí.

Sestřička se zamyslela, ale nakonec přikývla.

,,Pět minut, pojďte se mnou.” Sherlock ji následoval až na pokoj, kde jeho John spal. ,,Běžte dovnitř, pak vás zavolám zpátky.”

Sherlock přikývl a vešel do pokoje, kde byl jeho John. Pomalými krůčky se přiblížil k nemocniční posteli a sedl si na její okraj. Lehce pohladil Johna po tváři.

,,Jsi v pořádku,” konstatoval tiše a rukama mapoval Johnův obličej, který už skoro čtyři měsíce necítil.

,,Slibuju, že už nikdy nic takového neudělám. Slibuju, že už tě nikdy bezdůvodně neopustím. Bože, udělal jsem takovou pitomost, mohl jsem tě tak lehce ztratit! Zítra začnu od znovu, slibuju!”

Sherlock šeptal Johnovi sliby, nevěděl, jestli je všechny dokáže splnit, ale chtěl se o to pokusit. Udělal by cokoli, jen aby měl Johna po svém boku.

,,Pane, váš čas uběhl,” ozvala se nakonec ode dveří sestřička a Sherlock, ač nerad, musel Johna opět opustit. Tentokrát to ale bylo s polibkem na čelo a dalším slibem.

Sherlock se opět vrátil do čekárny, kde na něho stále čekal Mycroft.  

,,Pojď, pojedeme domů,” pobídl ho, ale Sherlock zavrtěl hlavou.

,,Ne, projdu se, potřebuju být sám.”

Mycroft přikývl. ,,Dobře, ale když budeš něco potřebovat, zavolej mi, nebo aspoň Gregorymu.”

,,Zavolám,” souhlasil Sherlock a vydal se pryč.

Do Johnova bytu to bylo daleko, ale přesně tak to potřeboval. Musel si promyslet, co zítra Johnovi poví a projít si i možnosti, kdyby ho John odmítl.

Bude to dlouhá noc.

…

Mycroft se vrátil z nemocnice domů, kde už na něj čekal jeho drahý Gregory.

,,Jak to šlo?” zeptal se ho jakmile vstoupil.

,,John bude v pořádku,” odpověděl.

,,Díky bohu,” oddechl si Greg.

,,Otázkou zůstává, jestli se bude chtít vrátit zpět k Sherlockovi,” povzdechl si Mycroft a sesunul se na pohovku. Greg se posadil vedle něj a objal ho kolem ramen.

,,Znám Johna už dlouho a můžu odpřísáhnout, že ještě nikdy nikoho nemiloval tak jako Sherlocka. Pokud se Sherlock omluví, nevidím důvod, proč by ho John nevzal zpátky.”

,,Něco se mohlo změnit, válka mění lidi.”

,,Johna už by podruhé nezměnila, věř mi. Když to Sherlock nezkazí, bude už brzy v Johnově posteli,” zamrkal Greg a vysloužil si od Mycrofta ránu do ramene. ,,Au, za co?”

,,Na takové myšlenky není správná doba, Gregory!”

,,Proč ne? Navíc my dva jsme si ještě ani pořádně neužili naších líbánek, ani jsme žádné neměli!”

,,Momentálně nemám na sex ani pomyšlení, promiň Gregory.”

,,Fajn, ale jakmile se ti dva idioti dají do pořádku, chci líbánky! Sex, velkou postel, co nejmíň oblečení a velkou zásobu lubrikantu.”

,,Cokoli budeš chtít, můj nejdražší.”

,,Skvěle, teď se pojď najíst, uvařil jsem rvou oblíbenou večeři.”

,,Jsi až příliš laskavý, Gregory.”

,,Proto sis mě taky vzal,” zamrkal Greg a s vrtěním boků se vydal do kuchyně.

,,Gregory,” zaúpěl Mycroft a zabořil hlavu do polštáře. I když ho tížily myšlenky na jeho bratra, pokud se ho Gregory pokusí svést, nebude schopný říct ne.

A jak se tak zdá, jeho manžel to velmi dobře věděl a nyní toho využíval. Co jiného taky čekat od muže, který si vzal manipulativního bastarda jako je on sám?


	9. Usmíření

Vracet se do nemocnice bylo pro Sherlocka utrpení. Nevěděl, co má čekat, co se stane. Jak bude John reagovat po svém probuzení? Vrátí se k němu? Bude ho chtít ještě někdy vidět? 

Byly to pro něj nerozluštitelné hádanky, na které nešlo odpovědět. Jejich vztah momentálně ležel v Johnových rukách. Jediné, co mohl on sám udělat, bylo prosit o odpuštění a doufat, že pokud to bude konec, John ho aspoň nebude nenávidět.

Sherlock se ještě nikdy v životě necítil tak příšerně. Byla to pro něj tvrdá lekce, kterou si bude pamatovat do konce své existence. Nic mu nikdy neotevřelo oči víc než tento zážitek. Choval se jak idiot, hrubě urazil svého bratra a jeho manžela, málem přišel o muže, se kterým se chtěl svázat. Nic nikdy nepokazil víc.

Podle paměti se lehce dostal k recepci, kde se zeptal na číslo jeho pokoje.

,,Je mi líto, pane, ale dovnitř vás nemůžu pustit, nejste rodina,” řekla mu sestřička. 

,,Ale já ho potřebuju vidět!” naléhal Sherlock.

,,To mě ale nezajímá.”

,,Je to můj snoubenec proboha!” vyletělo Sherlockovi z úst. Věděl, že lže, ale potřeboval se k Johnovi dostat. A tato sestřička (na rozdíl od té minulé) mu stála v cestě. Navíc technicky to nebyla zas taková lež. Předtím se chtěli svázat, což by se dalo brát za svatbu a období předtím jako zásnuby, takže ano, nacházeli se ve fázi zasnoubení. Předtím.

,,To jste měl říct hned,” usmála se na něj sestřička a s radostí mu pověděla číslo pokoje. 

Sherlock se s tichým poděkováním vydal na Johnův pokoj. Lehce ho našel, problém nastal ve chvíli, kdy se dotkl kliky. Jeho srdce začalo divoce bušit, tohle byla schůzka s jeho osudem a on se bál. Bál se tak strašně moc. 

Najednou mu ale zazvonil mobil. Otráveně ho vytáhl z kapsy.

,,Měl bys vejít dovnitř,” ozval se Lestradeův hlas.

,,Jak?” zeptal se Sherlock překvapeně.

,,Podívej se vlevo.” 

Sherlock pootočil hlavu a uviděl ho. Položil mobil.

,,Co tady děláš?!”

,,Tak nějak jsem tušil, že budeš potřebovat psychickou podporu.”

,,Nevím, jestli tam jít,” přiznal Sherlock tiše.

,,Nemusíš,” pokrčil Greg rameny. ,,Pak ale počítej s tím, že John ti rozhodně neodpustí. Jedna věc je, když zmizíš, druhá, když se ani neobjevíš v nemocnici.”

Sherlock opět položil ruku na kliku.

,,John ti odpustí. Miluje tě. Teď běž dovnitř.”

,,O co ti jde?” zeptal se Sherlock podezřívavě.

,,Jen chci vidět svého švagra a nejlepšího kamaráda šťastné. Na tom přece není nic zvláštního. Teď padej dovnitř.”

Sherlock se hluboce nadechl a pak konečně otevřel dveře. John ležel na posteli stejně jako včera, nyní ale měl otevřené oči. Když uviděl Sherlocka, překvapeně se na něj otočil.

,,Johne,” zašeptal Sherlock.

,,Myslel jsem, že nepřijdeš,” pousmál se John. Z jeho očí ale brzy vytryskly slzy. Tiché vzlyky se zase draly ven z jeho úst.

Sherlock byl v momentě u postele a pevně Johna objímal.

,,Je mi líto, co jsem udělal. Byl jsem idiot a málem tě kvůli tomu ztratil. Je mi to tak líto.”

Sherlock k sobě Johna tiskl, dokud John nezaskučel bolestí. 

,,Jsi v pořádku?” ptal se okamžitě.

,,Jen to zranění.”

Sherlock ho opatrně pustil a posadil se na postel vedle něj. 

,,Nemusíš se mi stranit,” poznamenal John. 

Sherlock jen přikývl a položil jednu ruku na Johnovu. Pokoj upadl do ticha, ani jeden nevěděl, co říct.

,,Vrátíš se zpět domů?” zeptal se po dlouhé chvíli Sherlock.

,,Ano, už se do Afghánistánu nevrátím,” přikývl John. ,,Budeš tam se mnou?”

,,Pokud mě ještě stále chceš.”

,,Proč bych-”

,,Choval jsem se jako naprostý idiot, na tři týdny jsem zmizel. Ani jednou jsem se ti neozval. To vše jen kvůli Mycroftově svatbě.”

,,Nebylo to pěkné,” uznal John.

,,Omluvil jsem se jim. Celou tu dobu jsem se snažil vymýšlet způsoby, jak se ti omluvit, až se vrátíš domů. Zároveň jsem se ale bál, že už se nikdy nevrátíš.”

,,Ublížil jsi mi, myslel jsem, že už mě nechceš.”

,,Já vím a strašně mě to mrzí.”

,,Ale nemůžu tě nechat odejít.”

,,Johne.”

,,Sherlocku.”

Sherlock nevěřícně pohladil Johna po tváři.

,,Miluju tě,” vydechl.

,,Budeš mi to ale muset ukázat, i když i já miluju tebe.”

,,Ukážu, slibuju. Udělám pro tebe cokoli.”

,,Obejmi mě.”

Sherlock se s přikývnutím sklonil a objal svého nejdražšího.

…

Greg se spokojeně vydal z nemocnice ven a okamžitě zavolal svému manželovi.

,,Mise splněna,” oznámil šťastně.

,,Cože, drahý?” zeptal se Mycroft nechápavě.

,,Jak to tak vypadá, John Sherlockovi odpustil. Dávám tomu měsíc, než se svážou.”

,,Díky bohu.”

,,Nemáš zač,” ušklíbl se Greg.

,,Vtipný jako vždy.”

,,Jen pro tebe, můj nejdražší.”

,,Zdá se mi to, nebo máš až přehnaně dobrou náladu?” zeptal se Mycroft.

,,Jakmile se ti dva dají do pořádku, my můžeme vyrazit na líbánky.”

,,Zase myslíš na sex?”

,,A na co jiného, když mám tak sexy manžela.”

,,Taky se ale může stát, že žádné líbánky nebudou.”

,,Mycrofte! Víš, že to chceš taky!”

,,Opravdu? Nějak si nemůžu vybavit, proč bych je chtěl mít.”

,,Mycrofte!”

,,Klub Diogenes za 40 minut a přijď včas.”

,,Jak bych se mohl opozdit, když na mě čeká můj drahý manžel.”

,,Můžeš přestat lichotit, víš, že dostaneš.”

,,Budu ti lichotit vždycky, jsi můj nádherný manžel.”

,,Jeď už do klubu.”

,,Budu tam.”

Greg s radostí nasedl do auta a vydal se do Mycroftova klubu. Už se nemohl dočkat, že si užije s Mycroftem, zatímco jich bude dělit pouhá stěna od těch sobeckých nafoukaných idiotů, kteří budou sedět vedle na kožených křeslách a upíjet z vína.

Jo, život byl pro jednou hezký.

…

Sherlocka vyhodila z nemocnice sestřička až večer, kdy končily návštěvní hodiny. Ač nerad, musel Johna opustit. Tento den byl pro jejich vztah velmi přínosným. John mu vyprávěl o všem, co prožil v Afghánistánu. Sherlock mu na oplátku pověděl o případu, kvůli kterému zmizel. 

Tyto příběhy jim rozhodně pomohly vyjasnit si pár věcí, pochopit jeden druhého. Připadalo jim, že jsou si blíž než předtím.

Sherlock odcházel z nemocnice s dobrým pocitem. Co nejrychleji se dostal domů. Rozhodl se, že před Johnovým návratem byt pořádně poklidí, aby se tu s Johnem cítili příjemně.

Zároveň se také rozhodl, že dalšího dne zajde do útulku. Bylo jasné, že John chce domácí zvířátko a Sherlock byl ochotný splnit mu jakékoli přání.

Konečně cítil, že má jeho existence nějaký cíl, nějaký význam.

Tím významem bylo udělat Johna Watsona šťastného. 


	10. Líbánky

Greg oblečený jen v rozepnuté košili a krátkých kraťasech seděl na pískové pláži a nohy si spokojeně čtvachtal v teplém moři. Konečně dokázal Mycrofta ukecat k dovolené (i když stačilo jejich malé dostaveníčko v Diogenovi a dalšího rána snídaně do postele spolu se sladkou tečkou nakonec). 

Johna konečně pustili do domácí péče. Sherlock se o něj staral s neskutečnou péčí a něžností. Ani Mycroft ho skoro nepoznával.

Sherlock opravdu dělal všechno proto, aby mu John odpustil a aby se konečně mohli svázat. Všem kromě Sherlocka bylo jasné, že mu John nakonec odpustí.

Mycroft by se k tomu nikdy nepřiznal, ale s Gregem uzavřel sázku o to, jak dlouho bude trvat, než ti dva spolu opět začnou spát. Aby zachovali téma sázky, výherce mohl na celé dva týdny dominovat v posteli. 

Greg se ušklíbl. Bylo mu naprosto jedno, jestli vyhraje nebo ne. Dokud bude dostávat svou pravidelnou dávku sexu, bude nejspokojenějším mužem na světě. Teď byl navíc konečně na svých vytoužených líbánkách a nemohl být šťastnější.

Mycroft je odvezl na svůj vlastní ostrov (který koupil, když se s Gregem svázal), kde měl obrovskou vilu jen kousek od moře. Gregovi stačilo sejít z terasy po schodech dolů na pláž a do tří minut, už se mohl nerušeně koupat v průzračné vodě.

Byla to nádhera. Cítil se krásně odpočinutý a hlavně milovaný. Mycroft z něj večer skoro nesundal ruce. Nicméně každý den volal Sherlockovi, aby zjistil, co se v Londýně a hlavně v 221B děje. Byly to hodinové rozhovory, ale Gregovi to nevadilo. Sedl si na pláž a relaxoval. Navíc Mycroft mu to vždy vynahradil. Důkladně.

Dřív než Mycrofta slyšel, ucítil jeho přítomnost. Jeho polovina duše vždy radostí zaplesala a tělo mu vždy zaplavila radost.

Mycroft, který zrovna dotelefonoval se Sherlockem, se posadil za něj a objal ho kolem pasu. Nezapomenul mu věnovat malý polibek na krk.

,,Jak se daří naší mladé dvojici?” zeptal se Greg a natočil hlavu ke svému manželovi. Mycroft ho lehce políbil na rty.

,,Dobře, Johnova rána se pomalu zaceluje. Začíná mít víc energie, ale kromě malé procházky po Baker Street nic moc nezvládne.”

,,Kvůli zraněním, nebo Sherlockovi?”

Mycroft se tajemně usmál a pokrčil rameny.

,,Mycey! No tak!”

,,Bylo to těsné - rozdíl jednoho dne. Vítězství je ale moje. Zatím to ovšem bylo jen jednou, John nemá tolik síly.”

,,Prohra mi vůbec nevadí.” Greg se otočil a sedl si Mycroftovi na klín. ,,Pojďme si užít.”

,,Měli bychom se přesunout do postele,” konstatoval Mycroft.

,,Dobrý nápad, nerad bych měl zadek plný písku.”

Mycroft vstal i s Gregem v náručí a přesunul je do vily, kde na ně čekala jejich obrovská neuvěřitelně pohodlná postel.

Mycroft rychle zbavil Grega oblečení. Byl překvapen, když zjistil, že Greg na sobě neměl žádné spodní prádlo. S pozdviženým obočím se podíval na svého manžela.

,,No co? Jsme na líbánkách, navíc už jsi mi dvoje roztrhnul a rád bych měl nějaké, když se vrátíme do Londýna.”

,,Koupím ti ty nejlepší,” slíbil Mycroft, zatím co se věnoval jeho krku. Kousal, lízal, sál. Věděl moc dobře, co má jeho Gregory rád a nebál se toho využívat. Do pěti minut dokázal svého manžela udělat zoufalého a prosícího o jeho dotek. Užíval si to, i když někdy až příliš.

Jeho pavoučí prsty bloudily po celém tom nádherném těle, které měl pod sebou. Nutily Grega řvát slastí. Byl si jistý, že kdyby neměl tolik sebekontroly, kolik měl, udělal by se jen z Gregoryho stenů.

Chystal se vsunout své prsty do svého manžela, ale ten ho zarazil.

,,Jsem pořád roztažený z rána,” šeptal rychle.

,,Nejsem si jistý, jestli dost.”

,,Po těch třech kolech?” 

Mycroft si rychle vše promyslel, než svou ruku odtáhl. Rychle vysvlékl sebe a přikryl Gregovo tělo.

,,Máš skvělé přesvědčovací schopnosti,” řekl, než pomalu vstoupil domů.

,,Spíš jsem neodolatelný,” zamrkal, než své oči slastí zavřel.

Mycroft tiše zasyčel, když cítil, jak se Gregovy nehty zarývají do jeho zad. Nebylo to ovšem nic, co by mu vadilo. Miloval, když si ho Greg značkoval.

Chtěl být něžný, ale přeci jen to byly jejich líbánky a Gregův hlas ho přiváděl k šílenství. Na něžnosti bylo času dost, teď bylo teď. Prudce chytil Gregovy boky a přirážel do něj jako šílený. Topil se ve vášni, kterou mu jeho manžel poskytoval.

,,Miluju tě,” zašeptal.

,,A já tebe, nikdy o tom nepochybuj,” zašeptal nazpět Greg a zkousnul jeho ušní lalůček. 

Mycroft vykřikl a vyvrcholil do svého nádherného manžela. Greg ho následoval jen o sekundu později

,,Jsi ďábel, Gregory Lestrade-Holmesi,” řekl udýchaně, zatím co se jeho mozek vzpamatovával.

,,Jen démon a tvůj manžel,” zamrkal Greg a věnoval mu ještě jeden vášnivý polibek, než se k němu spokojeně přitulil a zavřel oči.

Byl čas na malý odpočinek.

…

V Londýně byla zima a pršelo. Sherlockovi to ale nevadilo. Krb v bytě byl zapálený a krásně hřál. Navíc ležel v posteli pod teplými dekami a vedle něj klidně spal jeho milenec. 

John byl neustále unavený, což byl následek všech prášků, které musel brát na bolest. Sherlock mu ale pomáhal jak nejvíce mohl, a i když to Johna většinu času otravovalo, byl za to neskutečně rád. Sherlock na svém odpuštění opravdu pilně pracoval.

Bylo to před pár dny, kdy Sherlock připravil romantickou večeři. Přivezl jídlo od Angela a do pozadí pustil příjemnou hudbu.

John byl dojatý, cítil se výjimečně dobře a navíc už Sherlocka čtyři měsíce necítil. Povalil Sherlocka do postele, ale už brzy vyčerpal většinu svých sil. Sherlock ho nakonec převrátil pod sebe, než se na něj posadil a dokončil, co John začal. Zatím to stačilo a Sherlock byl rád, že v sobě po tak dlouhé době konečně cítí svého milovaného.

John se od té noci usmíval víc, ale dotyky mezi nimi zůstávaly omezené. Díky bohu jeho rozhovory s Mycroftem mu pomáhaly a ucelovaly v jeho rozhodnutí. Byl bratrovi vděčný a pro jednou ho nechtěl zabít. Bohužel se jednalo jen o krátkodobý stav. Jakmile se John uzdraví, Sherlock měl v plánu opět svého bratra vytáčet do nepříčetnosti.

,,Sherlocku,” zamumlal John ze spánku a přitulil se k němu blíž.

Sherlock ho s úsměvem přivítal do svých paží a věnoval mu malý polibek na čelo.

,,Jsi v pořádku,” šeptal tiše. ,,Jsi tu se mnou, jsme spolu a nic nás nerozdělí. Nedovolím to, znovu už ne.”

John jeho slova zřejmě podvědomě vnímal a hlavou se otřel o jeho rameno.

,,Krásné sny, lásko,” zašeptal ještě, než zavřel své oči.

Ticho a teplo v pokoji ho nakonec donutilo ke spánku.

Byl spokojený, byl tam, kde chtěl být. Měl vše, co mohl chtít.

Nikdy mu nebylo tak dobře.


	11. Překvapení

John se konečně uzdravil. Rameno ho občas pobolívalo, ale konečně měl dostatek síly na to, aby se opět vrátil do práce. V nemocnici ho s radostí přijali zpátky. Prozatím se ale vyhýbal jakýmkoli operacím a raději jen vyšetřoval. Do jeho tváře se opět dostal pravý zamilovaný úsměv. A jak by taky nemohl?

I když Sherlock s jeho prací nesouhlasil a byl by nejraději, kdyby s ním John zůstal doma, jeho rozhodnutí akceptoval. Přece jen to Johna činila šťastného a konec konců měli před sebou ještě spoustu společně strávených století. Těch pár hodin Johna postrádat mohl. Navíc měl aspoň čas na svůj tajný projekt.

Nyní si byl naprosto jistý, že chce celý svůj život strávit s Johnem. Chtěl Johna formálně požádat, aby se s ním svázal. Aby toho nebylo málo, plánoval ho rovnou požádat o ruku. Mycroft je mohl oddat (měl k tomu svěřenou moc) a navíc mohl provést i obřad svázání. Všechno pěkně v jeden den. Jeden den a John bude navždy jeho.

I přestože si chtěl Johna opravdu vzít, rozhodl se ještě pár týdnů počkat, aby se i John cítil jistý ve svém rozhodnutí. Přeci jenom svázání bylo navždy, bylo to pouto, které nešlo zlomit. Sherlock nechtěl žít s tím, že ho bude John nenávidět. 

Když byl teď John v práci, rozhodl se podniknout ještě jeden velký krok pro jejich společný život.

…

John miloval svou práci, ale svůj domov, který jako bonus obsahoval i jednoho velmi pěkného démona, miloval víc. Miloval to vědomí, že když se vrátí z práce, bude na něj čekat teplá náruč jeho vášnivého milence a teplá večeře. Konečně měl po letech samoty pro co žít, na co se těšit.

Tento večer nebyl jiný. Sherlock už na něj čekal za dveřmi, na tváři lehký úsměv. Celým bytem voněla večeře a v krbu plápolal oheň. S radostí si přitáhl Sherlocka do náruče a políbil jeho růžové rty.

,,Ahoj, lásko. Jak ses měl?” zeptal se, zatím co ho svíral ve svých pažích.

,,Dobře,” odpověděl Sherlock a vzal ho za ruku. Vedl ho do kuchyně, kde už čekala teplá večeře.

John se s radostí vrhl na to, co mu bylo nabízeno. Sherlock si sám trochu dal. I když nepotřeboval jíst hodně, bylo zvykem, že každý večer s Johnem povečeřel.

John dojedl svou porci a s malým polibkem od Sherlocka odešel do koupelny. Smrděl nemocničním pachem a chtěl se ho zbavit. Věděl, že Sherlock tuto vůni vůbec nemusel, připomínala dobu, kdy byl v nemocnici po svém druhém návratu z Afghánistánu.

Vydrhnul se, umyl si vlasy a celý čistý a voňavý se v pohodlném pyžamu vydal do obýváku.

Sherlock už tam byl. Seděl na zemi a kolem něj byla tři koťátka. Jedno mourovaté, druhé zrzaté a třetí bílé. Divné ovšem bylo, že to bílé nemělo jedno oko, zrzaté nemělo jednu nožičku a mourovaté mělo na hlavičce jizvu.

,,Sherlocku?” podivil se John.

,,Je mi líto, jak to dopadlo s Missy. Vím, že jsi chtěl nějakou kočku. Řekl jsem si, že když jsi ty dokázal spravit život mě, že bych ho já mohl spravit někomu jinému. Byl jsem dneska v útulku a vzal jsem si tyhle tři. Nikdo si je nechce vzít, protože nejsou normální.”

,,Jsou krásné, díky. Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že by jsi něco takového mohl udělat,” řekl nadšeně John a přisedl si k němu na zem.

Koťátka k němu okamžitě přicupitala a s radostí se od něj nechala hladit.

,,To mourovaté je Lucy, zrzaté Tabita a bílé Lily.” 

,,Těší mě.”

Sherlock s radostí pozoroval, jak si John s koťátky hraje. Bylo to tak neuvěřitelně roztomilé! Věděl, že udělal správné rozhodnutí, když se tenkrát rozhodl s ním začít vztah. 

,,Myslím, že Missy bude ráda, že si konečně bude moci s někým hrát, až příště přijde na návštěvu.”

,,Návštěva Missy znamená návštěvu Mycrofta, což je něco, co opravdu nechci absolvovat.”

,,Máš smůlu,” usmál se John a nahnul se, aby ho mohl políbit. Mezitím přestal hladit Tabitu, která okamžitě hlasitě zaprotestovala. Zasmál se a pokračoval v jejím hlazení.

,,Děkuji ti,” řekl Sherlockovi.

,,Za co?”

,,Dal jsi mi rodinu, dal jsi mi důvod bojovat.”

,,Dám ti mnohem víc.”

,,Já vím. Stejně jako já se budu snažit dát ti všechno, co mám.”

Sherlock věděl, že teď byla ta nejlepší příležitost a rozhodl se jí využít.

,,Vezmi si mě.”

,,Cože?”

,,Svaž se se mnou a vezmi si mě. Chci, abychom byli viděni jako manželé v obou světech. A proč to neudělat v jeden den? Chci tě, Johne. Tak moc, až mě to samotného děsí.”

John na chvíli přestal dýchat, ale nakonec se jen široce usmál a přitáhl si Sherlocka k sobě. Byl ovšem opatrný, aby při tom neublížil jejich holčičkám.

,,Miluju tě, samozřejmě že si tě vezmu. Chci být tvým manželem.”

,,,Chci ti všechno vynahradit,” pomyslel si Sherlock a zavrtal hlavu do Johnova krku. Za chvíli ovšem odskočil, protože ucítil bolest na svém stehně.

Lily se zřejmě nelíbilo, že ji její majitelé ignorují a tak se rozhodla ho potrestat.

,,Ještě jednou a vytřu s tebou podlahu!” vyhrožoval.

,,Sherlocku!” napomenul ho John.

,,Promiň.”

…

Ke konci večera se přesunuli do ložnice, ale k oslavě jejich zasnoubení se bohužel nedostali. Lucy, Tabita a Lily se rozhodly veškerý jejich sex sabotovat.

,,Jsou to ďáblové a lituju toho, že jsem je vzal domů,” mumlal Sherlock, když se všechny tři usídlily na jejich posteli. Nejprve si k nim přilehly Lily a Lucy. Kvůli ztrátě jedné nožičky Tabita na postel nemohla vyskočit. Zoufale zamňoukala a John ji k nim okamžitě položil. Nyní všechny tři spinkaly na konci postele stočené v klubíčku, i když měly v rohu místnosti vlastní pelíšky. 

,,Miluješ je, stejně jako já,” zamrkal John a věnoval mu polibek na dobrou noc. ,,Děkuji ti za všechno.

,,Ne, to já děkuji tobě.”

Přitulení k sobě lehce usnuli. Oba snili o jediném - o jejich svatbě.


	12. Svázání

John na sebe znovu pohlédl do zrcadla a snad pošesté si upravil kravatu. Lehce se mu třepaly prsty, a i když se snažil sám sebe uklidňovat, s jeho nervozitou to nijak nepohlo. Jenže nikdo se mu nemohl divit, tohle byl pravděpodobně jeho nejdůležitější den života (nebo věčnosti, přeci jen už byl démon).

Greg, který stál za ním, si jen povzdechl a protočil oči.

,,Ta kravata je v naprostém pořádku. Přestaň být tak nervozní.”  

,,To se ti snadno řekne,” odsekl John a rukou si pročísl vlasy.

,,Není to tak dlouho, co jsem byl ve stejné pozici jako ty,” připomněl mu Greg. ,,Nemáš se čeho obávat, Sherlock ti od oltáře neuteče.”

,,Možná že od oltáře ne, ale co když ho život se mnou jednou přestane bavit? On potřebuje mít pořád něco na práci, potřebuje ve svém životě akci a vzrušení, co když mu to nemohu moct dát?”

,,Nebuď idiot, Johne. Ano, Sherlock má rád akci, ale jen proto, že předtím ve svém životě neměl nic, co by mu dávalo smysl žít. Proto se uchýlil k řešení vražd. Teď ale našel tebe. Jsi jeho nejdůležitější případ.”

John zoufale vydechl a opřel se o studené zrcadlo. Doufal, že tím jeho hlava zchladne a veškeré jeho obavy ustanou. Tak jednoduché to ovšem nebylo.

,,Johne, pokud jsou tvoje obavy o tom, že jsi nejsi jistý, jestli Sherlocka chceš, promysli si to, dokud je čas. Jestli se ale bojíš toho, že pro něj nejsi moc dobrý, tak zavři hubu a připrav se. Za chvíli to začne.”

,,Jsi ten nejlepší kamarád,” odfrkl si John.

,,Já vím,” zamrkal Greg a sám se rychle upravil v zrcadle. Chtěl se svému manželovi co nejvíce líbit. ,,Máš připravené své družičky?”

,,Sherlock je měl přivést.”

,,Nedokážu uvěřit tomu, že trval na tom, aby vám šly za družičky vaše kočky a naše Missy.”

,,To já taky ne,” zavrtěl John hlavou, ale na tváři mu hrál úsměv.

Sherlock byl úžasný, chtěl, aby jejich malé holčičky viděly jejich svatbu a tak vzal sebou Lucy, Lily i Tabitu a uvázal jim kolem krku růžové mašličky. Samozřejmě že kam šly ty tři, tam je musela následovat i Missy, takže Mycroft ji musel přivézt. 

,,Tvůj snoubenec je divný.”

,,Tvůj manžel je divnější.”

,,A my jsme oba šílení, protože jsme si je vzali.”

,,No-”

,,Ty si ho brzy vezmeš, takže o vás rovnou budu mluvit jako o manželech.”

,,Idiote.”

,,Tvůj nejlepší kamarád.” Greg se podíval na své hodinky. ,,Tak pojď, řekl bych, že na tebe už někdo čeká.”

John přikývl a s posledním pohledem do zrcadla následoval Grega.

…

Mycroft s úšklebkem pozoroval, jak se Sherlock snaží srovnat všechny čtyři kočky do řady. Ty ho ale ignorovaly a dělaly, co chtěly.

,,Jsou stejné jako ty,” podotkl, ,,nechápu, proč by tě měly poslouchat.”

,,Zavři zobák, Mycrofte!” odpověděl Sherlock a nevzdával se ve svých pokusech.

,,Za chvilku začínáme. Nejsem si jistý, jestli tě John rád uvidí, jak tady lítáš s koťaty.”

Sherlock svého bratra naprosto ignoroval. Po dalších deseti minutách už to koťata přestalo bavit. Sherlock je tedy dokázal postavit do řady, i když ho to stálo hodně úsilí. Co by ale pro svého budoucího manžela neudělal?

,,Jsi připraven, bratříčku?”

,,Jasně že jo, proč bych nebyl?”

Mycroft jen pokrčil rameny. Sherlock se jen velmi nerad postavil před něj. 

Jakmile se objevili John s Gregorym, Sherlock při pohledu na svého snoubence zapomněl úplně na vše. A už vůbec si nedělal starosti s tím, že si Missy lehla na zem a Tabita ji následovala.

John pomalu došel ke svému snoubenci a spojil s ním své ruce. 

,,Vypadáš úžasně,” zašeptal Sherlock.

,,Ne tak jako ty,” usmál se John a pohladil ho po tváři.

Mycroft si odfrkl, ale oba snoubenci ho ignorovali. Greg po něm hodil vražedný pohled, ten ovšem nevydržel dlouho, protože Mycroft zaútočil svýma psíma očima. To byla vždycky jednosměrná letenka do Gregoryho srdce a kalhot, ne nutně v tomto pořadí.

,,Můžeme začít?” zeptal se Mycroft.

Oba snoubenci přikývli.

…

Mycroft začal typickým obřadem, aby jim dal čas si ještě jednou promyslet, jestli chtějí opravdu jít do obřadu svázání. Vzhledem k tomu, jak byli oba dva paličatí, si to samozřejmě nerozmysleli.

,,Dobrá tedy, přistoupíme k svázání. Gregory, lásko, můžeš?”

Greg přikývl a z kapsy vytáhl bílou křídu. Na zem nakreslil zvláštní kruh se spoustou znaků, které John v životě neviděl. Jakmile byl s prací hotov, Sherlock s Johnem se posadili do kruhu naproti sobě.

Mycroft jim podal nože.

,,Jakmile začnu odříkávat formuli, říznete se do dlaně a spojíte je dohromady. Druhou ruku položíte k místu, kde leží srdce toho druhého. Spojíte tím dohromady svou krev a svážete tím svá srdce i duše.”

Oba přikývli.

Mycroft tedy vzal starou knihu, kterou přinesl s sebou a začal odříkávat slova v cizím jazyce. John jim nerozuměl, ale neměl ani čas se na ně soustředit.

Společně s Sherlockem se řízl do dlaně a podle Mycroftových pokynů je dali k sobě. Druhou položil na Sherlockovu hruď přesně na místo, kde se nacházelo jeho srdce.

Jen vzdáleně vnímal, že kruh, ve kterém stály začal zářit. 

Celou dobu si se Sherlockem zírali do očí, hlavou jim proudily myšlenky. Viděli jejich první milování, první setkání ve snu, jejich hádky, jejich usmíření, všechno, co spolu zažili.

Táhlo je to k sobě a aniž by si to uvědomili, začali se líbat. Okolní svět je nezajímal, zajímal je jen ten druhý. Zaplavovaly je příjemné pocity, hlavně pocit lásky.

S posledními Mycroftovými slovy se od sebe konečně odtáhly, ale ruce zůstaly tam, kde měly být.

Kruh přestal zářit a Mycroft také utichl. 

Překvapeně rozevřeli oči a šťastně se na sebe podívali. 

,,Gratuluju, jste svázaní,” popřál jim Greg a mrkl na ně.

,,Můžete od sebe odtáhnout ruce, obřad byl úspěšný,” dodal Mycroft.

Oni to ale neudělali, přitiskli své rty k sobě ještě jednou.

,,Idioti,” odfrkl si Mycroft. 

,,Jsou mladí a zamilovaní, taky jsme takoví byli.”

Mycroft si jen povzdechl a vzal si do náručí Missy. Sundal ji z krku tu růžovou ohavnost a přitulil si ji k sobě.

,,Ah, jste spolu tak rozkošní,” usmál se Greg.

,,Mám pocit, že mě má Missy kolikrát raději než ty.”

,,Není pravda, kdo ti vaří úžasná jídla, miluje tě každý den a dovoluje ti ho unášet? Hm?”

,,Jsi skvělý manžel.”

,,To bych řekl.”

Sherlock s Johnem se od sebe konečně odtáhli a pustili ruce.

,,S Gregorym jsme vám zaplatili líbánky jako svatební dar. Myslím, že se vám budou líbit.”

,,Děkujeme,” usmál se John, ale svůj pohled okamžitě přesunul ke svému manželovi.

Zamilovaně se dívali jeden druhému do očí a bylo jasné, že se na sebe co nejdříve vrhnou.

,,Bože, vraťte se aspoň na Baker Street,” protestoval Mycroft. 

,,A nezapomeňte tady vaše srdíčka,” dodal Greg.

Sherlock s Johnem popadli jejich tři dcerušky a vydali se rychle pryč, aby co nejdříve zpečetili své manželství.

,,Idioti,” zamumlal Mycroft.

Greg se jen zasmál a pohladil ho po zadku.


	13. Výročí

John se opravdu snažil. Prostřel nádherně stůl, položil na něj dva svícny, do kterých vložil vonné svíčky, které zapálil, aby provoněl celý jejich byt. Večeři už měl téměř dovařenou a zatím to vypadalo, že jde vše podle plánu.

Bylo to už sto let od doby, kdy poprvé potkal Sherlocka, a také už sto let od jejich svázání.

Nezestárli ani o den, kdyby se teď vyfotili, nikdo by nepoznal rozdíl mezi touto fotkou a jejich svatební fotkou. Jelikož nestárli, museli se často stěhovat, na každém místě vydrželi necelých deset let, než začalo být podezřelé, že jejich vlasy nejsou naprosto šedivé a tváře jim nezdobí vrásky.

A tak cestovali po celém světě stejně jako Mycroft a Greg. I přes velkou vzdálenost od Británie našel Mycroft způsob, jak stále řídit britskou vládu. Sherlock s Gregem ho kvůli tomu často popichovali, ale Mycroft jen protáčel oči.

Bratři Holmesovi se spolu už tak často nevídali. Většinou se stávalo, že každý byl na opačné straně planety.

Jednou za rok se ale všichni sešli, bratři si spolu mohli popovídat a John s Gregem si mohli postěžovat na své drahé polovičky.

Nebyl to špatný život a John za něj vděčil Sherlockovi. Jedinou nevýhodou bylo, že ne všechno v jejich životě bylo nesmrtelné. Lucy, Lily i Tabita se dožily vysokého věku. Jednoho rána, když jim John chystal snídani, našel je všechny tři v jednom pelíšku. Ani jedna z nich se nehýbala.

Spolu se Sherlockem je pohřbili na zahradě domu, ve kterém zrovna přebývali. Vystrojili jim důstojný pohřeb - přeci jen to byly jejich malé holčičky, jejich děťátka.

Teprve po sedmnácti letech se rozhodli pořídit si další zvířátka. Vzali si další dvě kočky, opět z útulku. Chtěli jim pomoci prožít aspoň trochu šťastný život.

A tak se to opakovalo. Po jejich smrti vždy zašli do blízkého útulku a brali si k sobě další.

Jejich nejnovější, Michael, Gabriel a Tina, seděli v koutě kuchyně a se zájmem ho pozorovali.

,,Nebojte se, připravuju pro Sherlocka překvapení,” zamrkal na ně.

Tato parta byla podivně ochranitelská vůči Sherlockovi. Jakmile na něj John začal křičet, všichni tři si stoupli před Sherlocka a začali na něj prskat.

Sherlock se vždy pobaveně ušklíbnul a všechny je podrbal na hlavičce.

,,Vy moji malí bodyguardi,” říkal jim.

John musel tedy počkat, až se nacházeli ve své ložnici, kde na svého manžela mohl nadávat, jak chtěl. Jenže místo hádky to vždy vyústilo v rande s postelí, nebo zemí, Sherlock nebyl zrovna vybíravý.

John dodělal poslední přípravy jak na sobě, tak i na jídle, a vyčkával Sherlockův příchod.

…

O necelou čtvrt hodinu později v zámku konečně zarachotil klíč a do jejich malého bytu konečně vešel Sherlock. Byl stále neuvěřitelně krásný a okouzlující, jako před těmi sto lety.

John se na něj nemohl vynadívat, a i když ho jeho manžel kolikrát vytáčel do nepříčetnosti, John ho nade vše miloval.

Sherlock se udiveně zastavil, když si všiml prostřeného stolu. Jeho zrak se okamžitě přesunul k Johnovi, který se na něj sladce usmíval.

,,Šťastné sté výročí, lásko,” řekl John a objal ho kolem pasu.

,,Tobě taky, Johne,” usmál se nakonec Sherlock a políbil ho na tvář.

John ho odvedl ke stolu a odběhl ke kuchyňské lince, aby jim oběma naservíroval večeři.

Jenže než stihl vzít oba plné talíře a odnést je ke stolu, Sherlock se připlížil za něj a pevně ho objal.

,,Johne, děkuji ti.”

,,Za co? Není to první výročí, které slavíme.”

,,Já...nikdy jsem si nemyslel, že nadejde den, kdy budu mít někoho, kdo se mnou stráví věčnost. Vím, že ne vždy je to se mnou jednoduché, ale miluju tě. Miluju.”

,,A já tebe, Sherlocku.”

John se otočil v Sherlockových pažích a lehce ho políbil. Po prvním polibku následoval druhý a po něm zase třetí.

,,Pojďme se najíst, než to bude studené, lásko,” řekl nakonec John a odtáhl se od svého manžela.

,,Jen pokud mi slíbíš, že po večeři pokračujeme v posteli.”

,,To se budeš muset zeptat svých ochránců.”

Sherlock se podíval na tři kočky v rohu kuchyně. Ty jen zamňoukaly a odešly do obýváku do svých pelíšků.

,,Máš na ně kouzelný vliv.”

,,Jsem celý kouzelný. Zrovna před týdnem jsi mi to říkal, když jsem ti-”

,,Já vím,” protočil John oči a vzal do rukou oba talíře. ,,Nejprve večeře pak sex, v tomhle pořadí.”

,,Doufám, že to čekání za to bude stát.”

,,Nemusíš se bát,” mrkl John svůdně. ,,Rád ti zopakuju všechny mé kvality.”

,,V tom případě tou svou největší sněz večeři. Chci být co nejrychleji v posteli.”

,,A dárek nedostanu?”

,,Jen si počkej, brzy dostaneš všechno.”

,,Já už všechno mám. Skvělý život a úžasného manžela.”

,,A nezapomeň na naše tři děťátka.”

,,Samozřejmě, jak bych mohl?”

Sherlock otevřel víno a oběma jim nalil.

,,Na nás.”

,,Na nás.”


End file.
